Sólo Una Vida de Amor
by Lna Twilight
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en un aeropuerto. Desde ahí sus vidas cambian de la forma que menos se esperan. Risas, amor, tristeza y una historia inesperada. BxE AH AU
1. Desconocido

**Bien: Primer fic largo que es MIO! Es el primer capítulo así que espero les guste! ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer creó la saga, Yo creé esta trama y mi amiga Gianella me ayuda a completarla y a darle lógica a mis locuras. :D ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Desconocido.<p>

En medio de un aeropuerto no era el lugar adecuado para perderte en tus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaba a unos minutos de volver a un lugar que tanto ansiaba. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando ese lugar albergaba tantos buenos recuerdos. No podía evitarlo en este momento así que, discúlpenme, pero me pondré a recordar en este momento, muchas gracias.

Recuerdo que la última vez que había visto a mi padre, él y mi madre se encontraban en pleno proceso de divorciarse cuando yo tenía apenas 10 años, y según ellos no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

Por lo que Reneé, mi madre, decidió que sería una mejor idea irse de Forks y que me llevara con ella. Amo a mi madre, de verdad que lo hago, pero realmente esa es la única cosa por la que le haya reclamado alguna vez… Tengo recuerdos de la infancia tan grata que tuve ahí, yo amaba Forks... nadie podía negar eso, no siquiera mi propia madre. Siempre tuvo presente lo que pensaba de mi lugar natal pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Recuerdo que salía al jardín en los días lluviosos, me quedaba parada abajo del aguacero, o saltaba en los charcos. Pero eso, por supuesto, eso me daba enfermedades y castigos muy a menudo pero valía la pena porque recordaba claramente que no había mejor sensación que sentir el agua cayendo por mi piel. Toda mi infancia la viví en un lugar frio, verde y lleno de humedad. Me costó muchísimo acostumbrarme a vivir en Arizona porque era todo lo contrario a lo único que alguna vez había conocido, era seco, caluroso (hacia tanto calor que me resultaba sofocante), no había vegetación, parecía un desierto en comparación... le encontraba tantos defectos a ese lugar que en serio tenía que admitir que nunca me gusto vivir ahí en realidad. Podía fingir, y a veces me creían ya que por decir tanto una mentira, termina pareciendo la verdad, pero quienes me conocían bien sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba de ese lugar.

Y por eso ahora me encontraba aquí, a las siete de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Arizona, esperando un vuelo que me llevaría a Seattle, que se encontraba a un par de horas de Forks. Finalmente había logrado convencer a mi madre de que me dejara venir, con la ayuda de su nuevo esposo Phil. El truco era que iba a vivir con Charlie hasta que, según las palabras de Reneé, 'me cansara de vivir en un lugar que llamaba a gritos a la claustrofobia'. Realmente no creo que eso sea posible, pero tuve que aceptar esas condiciones para poder viajar sola.

Me saqué de mis ensoñaciones cuando escuche que faltaban unos minutos para mi vuelo. Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada a lo que me esperaba, ya tenía tantas ansias de lo que haría, ¿cómo estaría Charlie? ¿Qué había sido de su vida? ¿Él también me habría extrañado tanto como yo? ¿Extrañaría mucho a su hija? ¿O no lo hacía en lo absoluto?, tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que cuando iba caminado, no me fijé por dónde iba y cuando me di cuenta, me encontré frente a frente a alguien. No tuve los reflejos necesarios para alejarme y terminé estrellándome contra él, tirándome en el proceso.

Escuché que gruñó y al instante me puse roja como un tomate, pensando que, con mi suerte, probablemente lo lastimé terriblemente. "Oh, lo siento, en serio no presté atención… lo siento, ¿está bien? Yo… no… no estaba…" tartamudeé.

"No importa, tú eres la que está en el piso en medio de un aeropuerto, ¿estás bien?" preguntó una suave voz. Alce la vista para encontrarme con un hombre que me miraba preocupado mientras me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Tomé su mano y mientras me ponía de pie, me fijé en su aspecto: lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos. Eran verdes, cercanos al color de las esmeraldas, completamente hermosos. Lo siguiente que noté fue su cabello, era de un tono broncíneo, algo largo y completamente despeinado… absolutamente atractivo. Al tomar en cuenta toda su apariencia, casi me lo como con los ojos. Ese hombre era completamente apuesto de la cabeza a los pies. No era flacucho, pero tampoco era musculoso en exceso, parecía tener lo necesario nada más. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Era la viva imagen de la belleza, la despreocupación y la alegría.

Me le quedé viendo por unos segundos más hasta que habló, "Lamento mucho eso, no me estaba fijando por donde iba" admitió algo apenado.

Pero no había sido su culpa completamente entonces. "Honestamente, yo tampoco estaba mucha atención que digamos, así que estamos a mano, ¿te parece?"

"Perfecto. Déjame recompensártelo, te llevaré a tu avión" dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "¿A dónde vas?" me preguntó.

"Uh… um, tomaré el vuelo a Seattle" dije en voz baja.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y soltó una ligera risa. "¿Estás de broma? Yo también iba a ese avión, vamos, te acompañaré." Con eso comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas donde iba a salir el vuelo. En el camino, sacó su celular y le llamó a alguien. "¿Hola?... ¡Emmett!... no, no sigo allá. Me encontré con alguien y… claro que no, apenas… de hecho no lo sé… ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?... como sea, te veré allá… después de todo ni siquiera íbamos juntos… no, no es una excusa… en serio eres un idiota… esas son excusas, olvídalo" suspiró pesadamente y yo contuve una carcajada que amenazaba con salir. No sabía quién era ese Emmett, pero era claro que lo sacaba de sus casillas y eso era divertido de ver. "Bien, dime qué quieres… eso no… creo que prefiero eso… espera, ¡no!" puso su mano en el teléfono y volteó a verme, entrecerró sus ojos al ver la expresión de burla que probablemente mostraba. "¿Te importaría hablar con mi hermano? No me dejará en paz hasta que lo hagas, es eso o dejar que sea su esclavo por el próximo mes. Créeme, si hago eso, en una semana estaré muerto. Por favor" me suplicó con urgencia.

"Bien, ya que lo has pedido tan amablemente" dije con sarcasmo mientras soltaba una risita. Me pasó el teléfono mientras susurraba 'Gracias' y yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Llevé el teléfono a mi oreja y escuché que alguien estaba contando.

"¡Cuaaaatroo! ¡Cincoooo!..."

"¡Seeeeiiisss!" grité junto con él.

"¿Pero qué…? ¡Hola!" me saludó alegremente.

Reí un poco. "Um… hola, Emmett."

"¿Sabes mi nombre? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el infeliz estaba mintiendo!" dijo convencido. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" me preguntó.

"Em… me llamo Bella, mucho gusto… ¿a que te referías con que 'el infeliz' te mintió?" El desconocido a mi lado, me miró ansiosamente, como disculpándose con la mirada, pero también me miró con confusión en los ojos.

"Muy bien, respóndeme esto, ¿eres la novia de Edward?" preguntó en una falsa voz seria.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es Edward?" pregunté confundida. Escuché un carraspeo a mi lado y vi que el guapo desconocido se apuntaba a sí mismo. Él era Edward. El dichoso Emmett me acababa de preguntar si era la novia de _Edward_. Maldición. Sentí que me ruborizaba a todo color.

"Pues como ya sabrás, queridísima Bella, Edward es el infeliz que está a tu lado en estos momentos."

Carraspeé para poder hablar bien. "De acuerdo… ¿sabes, Emmett? Eso sonó un poco acosador" acusé.

Escuché su resonante risa del otro lado de la línea, "Me agradas, y eso que aún no te conozco. Pero no has respondido la pregunta en cuestión. ¿Eres la novia de mi querido hermano Eddy?"

Solté una carcajada. "¿Eddy? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? Es horrible" dije fingiendo sentirme ofendida por él. "Y no, no soy su novia." _Pero cómo me gustaría serlo._

"¿En serio ese tipo me estaba diciendo la verdad?" preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

Yo asentí, pero luego me di cuenta de mi estupidez, por lo que contesté, "Sí, pero ¿qué te dijo?" no pude evitar preguntarlo, llena de curiosidad.

"Verás, Bells, ¿puedo decirte Bells verdad?"

"Claro. No importa, hazlo," dije.

"Bueno, Bells. Edward ahí a tu lado, probablemente muriéndose de ansiedad en este mismo instante, es mi hermano. Íbamos a viajar a nuestro lugar natal durante estas hermosas vacaciones de verano y nuestro vuelo a Seattle está saliendo en unos minutos, así que íbamos a reunirnos, pero entonces EDDY" hizo énfasis en ese sobrenombre. "me llama, diciéndome que no llega porqué se encontró con alguien, quien en ese momento creí que era su novia, ya sabes, humor de hermanos. Entonces, después de molestarlo un poco sobre eso y el hecho de que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, le recordé que nuestra madre le daría una buena paliza si no nos íbamos juntos" me reí al imaginarme a una madre, la madre de Edward, dándole una paliza. Una imagen muy curiosa. "Por lo que lo he chantajeado, pero no le digas nada. Era que me dejara hablar contigo O que fuera mi esclavo por un mes. Él y yo sabemos perfectamente que probablemente no sobreviviría los primeros 7 días."

"Sí, él lo mencionó hace un momento. Son tan parecidos" bromeé. Escuché su risa de nuevo. "Pero si se iban a ir juntos, ¿no deberías estar aquí?"

"Pon el altavoz, esto será divertido" dijo con un tono emocionado de anticipación.

"Muy bien, espera." Cubrí el teléfono y miré a Edward. "Quiere que ponga el altavoz." Él me miró divertido.

"¿Aún no te ha sacado de tus casillas?" me preguntó.

"En lo absoluto" dije sinceramente.

"Entonces, hazlo." Y así lo hice. Puse el altavoz y hablé.

"Listo, Emmett ya estás en altavoz" le informé.

"Muy bien, Bella. Ahora me agradas aún más" escuché un leve gruñido a mi lado. Emmett se rió. "¡Uh! Nuestro pequeño Eddy está algo molesto, ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué rayos hablas, Emmett? Mejor sigue hablando" dijo Edward apresuradamente. Lo volteé a ver y alcancé a ver que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

"Probablemente estarás sonrojado en este momento, hermanito. Pero bueno. Bella, repíteme tu última pregunta."

"Um…" recordé. "¿No deberías estar aquí si se iban a ir juntos?"

Edward me miró incrédulo y luego asesinó al teléfono con la mirada. "¡Maldito seas, Emmett! Ni siquiera estás aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Nop" respondió Emmett juguetonamente. Luego se soltó a reír, y después yo me le uní, divertida por la expresión de Edward. Emmett había tenido razón, fue divertido. Cuando la risa terminó, su voz se puso seria. "Por lo que necesito que me hagas un favor, hermano."

"¿Ahora qué necesitas si…?" Edward pareció saber lo que quería su hermano. "¡Ni lo pienses, Emmett! ¡Yo quiero llegar a casa hoy! ¡No lo haré!" quise reír otra vez, pero la curiosidad me ganó y le pregunté cerca de su oreja para que Emmett no lo escuchara.

"¿Qué quiere?" susurré.

"Bella" dijo Emmett desde el teléfono. Demonios, me había escuchado. "¿Podrías convencer a mi hermano de que le mienta a nuestra madre?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque si regresamos separados, en serio, Bella, nos dará una paliza" dijo lleno de temor. Era en serio. "No podré llegar al avión a tiempo porque tuve… unas complicaciones."

"Claro" bufó Edward. Yo le sonreí.

"Claro, Emmett. Lo convenceré, y luego haré que te avise cuando lo haya hecho. No te preocupes" dije muy confiada. Edward me miró boquiabierto pero yo simplemente le sonreí aún más.

"¡Gracias, Bella! Te debo una. Hermano, en serio, deberías de aprender de personas como ella" lo regañó. Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, espero verte algún día, Bells. Nos veremos mañana, hermano. ¡Adiós!" y con eso, terminó la llamada.

¿En serio acababa de suceder eso? Choco con un desconocido que casualmente tomará el mismo vuelo que yo, me acompaña y termino hablando y haciendo bromas con su hermano. Extraño en realidad.

"¿Bella?" me llamó Edward. Volteé a verlo, confundida. "No es por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero, si queremos alcanzar el vuelo, gracias a mi tonto hermano ahora tenemos que correr."

Miré mi reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos. "¡Maldición! ¡Vamos!"

Edward y yo corrimos a través de todo el aeropuerto. Bueno, más bien, Edward corrió y me arrastró a mí de la mano. Yo me tropezaba con todo lo que encontraba, pero aún con eso, logramos llegar al vuelo justo a tiempo. Yo subí primero al avión y vi que Edward me seguía; llegué a mi asiento y me sonrió.

"Llámalo cosa del destino o no, pero creo que mi asiento está junto al tuyo."

¿Era en serio? Genial. "Oh," fue lo único que dije. Me levanté de mi asiento para dejar que pasara pero él negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a levantarme.

"Tú siéntate en el asiento de la ventanilla. Habrá una buena vista durante el vuelo." Le hice caso y me recorrí a ese lugar. Él se sentó a mi lado y se giró hacia mí. "Ahora, Bella, ¿me harías el favor de explicarme por qué le dijiste a Emmett que me convencerías de esperar un día por él?"

"Porque lo haré" dije simplemente.

"Inténtalo" me retó.

"Bueno, por un lado, tu hermano lo dijo, les darán una paliza a AMBOS si no llegan juntos" a esto, frunció el ceño, así que continué para lograr mi cometido. "Aparte, es lealtad de hermanos, no puedes defraudarlo y no creo que un día haga mucha diferencia a nadie. Puedes decir que el vuelo se canceló, o que ambos se atrasaron y tomarán otro vuelo." Parecía estar pensando. "Y para terminar, si lo haces, Emmett me deberá una, y usaré esa deuda a tu favor para vengarte cuando te haga algo más" dije eso último solemnemente.

"Hhmm… bueno" pensó Edward en voz alta. "Si me niego, y veo a la familia que he extrañado hoy, me darán una paliza y Emmett no te deberá una, pero lo bueno sería que también le darían una paliza a él. Eso es algo reconfortante."

"Pero no mejor que…" comencé a decir.

Edward levantó un dedo para silenciarme. "Espera" dijo. "PERO, si acepto esperar, me salvaré de la golpiza, puede que compre algo en Seattle, y podré vengarme con el favor que Emmett te deberá, tal como prometiste" razonó. "Entonces…" silenció sus razonamientos en ese momento pero después de unos segundos de mirarlo, mostró una enorme sonrisa. "Está bien, lo haré," concluyó.

"¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Ahora tú podrás…"

"Espera" me interrumpió de nuevo. "Tengo una condición, y tiene que ver contigo," me miró fijamente.

"Dime," dije tranquilamente.

"Retrasa tu viaje conmigo."

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" dije incrédula.

"Sólo si le ves la gracia" contestó él.

"Pero… Edward, no puedo. Tengo que ir con mi padre y… no lo he visto en mucho tiempo."

"Yo tampoco he visto a mis padres en mucho tiempo, los extraño demasiado, así que en ese caso tu irás con tu padre y yo iré con los míos este mismo día."

"¡Eso es chantaje!"

"Nunca dije que la condición sería simple. Puedes negarte, ya lo sabes" dijo mientras me sonreía.

_Oh, por Dios, ¿en qué me he metido?_

En ese momento ya habíamos despegado y ya podía usar mi celular. Con un profundo suspiro, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y llamé a mi padre. Él contestó al tercer timbrazo.

"¿Bella?"

"Charlie, hola" lo saludé.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó.

_En serio, debo de estar loca para decir esto._ "Estoy bien, gracias, tengo un inconveniente" mentí.

"¿Qué inconveniente?" preguntó con un pequeño borde de ansiedad en la voz. _¿De verdad estoy a punto de hacer esto?_

Miré a brevemente a Edward y tenía una expresión esperanzada. _Ah, al parecer sí._ "Mi vuelo se canceló. Llegaré hasta mañana."

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... ¿qué tal? Espero que me dejen un review para saber lo que piensan ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian? (es posible así que díganlo siendo brutalmente honestos... como el Dr. House... y yo XD) Quiero saber si a alguien le gustó y a cualquier persona que agregue mi historia a sus favoritos, alertas o dejen un review... ¡El siguiente capítulo irá para ustedes! <strong>

**_GRACIAS! SE LES QUIERE. ACTUALIZARÉ EN CUANTO TENGA RESPUESTAS :D_**


	2. Impulsos

**Aquí está! Capítulo 2! :DD qee feliz me hacen esos 3 pequeños grandes reviews que tuve ayer :3 Graciias a maferMora, yoO gLeek y Alexa Swan de Cullen x sus reviews!aeste capítulo va para ustedes!:D !Disfruten!**

**ALEXA SWAN DE CULLEN: emm... me fui de entrometida a tus historias y si aún necesitas una beta para tu historia de Dimension Paralela (creo qe así se llamaba jejeje vas geniaal) aquíi estoy yo (n.n)/ y si ya tienes beta, entonces sigue así :D**

**como siempre, sólo las ideas de mi cabeza son mías. Gracias, buenas noches XD. NOTA IMPORTANTE A FINAL!;)**

Capítulo 2: Impulsos.

Miré a brevemente a Edward y tenía una expresión esperanzada. _Ah, al parecer sí._ "Mi vuelo se canceló. Llegaré hasta mañana."

Listo, estaba hecho. Miré a Edward y ahora sonreía abiertamente; nunca había actuado así, pero se sentía genial. "¿Bella?" me llamó mi padre desde el teléfono que aún tenía pegado a mi oreja.

"¿Si?"

"Lamento mucho oír eso, pero supongo que está bien. Te esperaré mañana, ¿a qué hora llegarás?"

"Um… deja reviso, no lo recuerdo." Tapé la bocina del teléfono y me giré a Edward. "¿A qué hora 'llegaré' a ver a Charlie?"

Me vio con humor en los ojos. "Creo que nos iremos de Seattle alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?"

Asentí y volví al teléfono con Charlie. "La hora de llegada del avión es a las 3 de la tarde, ¿irás por mí o iré yo por mi cuenta?" pregunté.

"Probablemente no pueda ir por ti, ¿te sería difícil llegar por tu cuenta?" preguntó apenado.

"No para nada" aseguré. "Entonces te veré en la casa, papá. Estoy ansiosa. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero Bells, cuídate."

"Bien, adiós." Escuché que colgaron del otro lado de la línea y me volteé a ver a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ahí está, ¿viste?" después de decir eso le sonreí para que viera que realmente no estaba enojada con él. "Ahora es tu turno" dije mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el hombro. Él me sonrió y sacó su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran, mientras tanto me señaló que me acercara a su lado para escuchar la conversación. Se puse el teléfono en la oreja y yo me recargué en el teléfono. Se oía algo bajo, pero podía escuchar perfectamente.

"Hola, Esme" saludó.

"¡Edward, hijo! ¿Cómo estás?" saludó la voz dulce de una mujer.

"Muy bien ¿y tú?"

Esme se rió ligeramente. "Igual de feliz que siempre, y ahora más porque me has llamado" sonreí ante esa oración.

"Eso me alegra,"

"¿Emmett está contigo?" preguntó emocionada y yo me tensé.

"Um, no," dijo nerviosamente Edward.

"¿Dónde está?" demandó saber Esme.

"Está por ahí comiendo algo"

Se rió de nuevo. "Claro, debí suponerlo… ¿y para qué llamaste?"

"Es que, mamá, el vuelo a Seattle que teníamos programado se canceló y llegaremos a Seattle mañana a las 3 de la tarde," explicó Edward tan convincente que hasta yo le creí por un momento.

"Ah, vaya" dijo Esme sonando decepcionada. "¿Por qué lo cancelaron?"

Jadeé un poco, porque no se nos había ocurrido eso. "No lo sé, ¿realmente crees que pregunté?" Edward nos había salvado.

"Claro, igual que con Emmett, debí suponerlo."

Edward se rió. "Me conoces demasiado bien"

"Pero un día suena demasiado, hijo."

"Sí, tienes razón,"

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Esme tristemente. Eso me hizo sentir mal.

"Yo también lo lamento, pero anímate, nos veremos pronto."

"Dile a tu amiga que le mando saludos" dijo ella, seguramente sonriendo por habernos descubierto. No hice nada, después de todo Esme era su madre. Iba a ser imposible decir que no estaba escuchando.

"Claro, yo le diré…" Y claro, Edward lo tenía que admitir tan fácilmente. En ese momento, se sonrojó por segunda vez desde que lo conocí, probablemente reconociendo su error. Iba a dejar que dijera lo que sea, sería divertido.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Y es una chica? ¿Es tu novia?"

"No… eso no es lo que quería decir"

"¿Entonces dime quién es ella?" Al parecer, Esme compartía el gusto de Emmett para molestar a Edward.

"Mamá" se quejó Edward, como un pequeño de cinco años cuando le ordenan hacer algo que no quiere.

"Sabes que eventualmente me lo dirás" dijo convencida.

"Bien sabes que sí… te lo diré cuando nos veamos,"

"Bien te quiero," dijo Esme. Luego añadió en una voz más alta. "Y también te quiero a ti, querida, aunque aún no sé cómo te llames" dijo amablemente

Me ruboricé a más no poder, pero respondí, "También te quiero, um… cuídate… adiós."

Me separé del teléfono y Edward terminó la llamada. "Bueno… esa fue una de las llamadas conversaciones incómodas. Lo siento, mi madre suele hacer cosas como esa muy a menudo."

Le sonreí levemente. "No importa, creo que me agrada tu madre, aunque diga todo eso" comenté. "Pero ahora tengo una gran pregunta."

"Pregunta, adelante."

"Bien… uh… ¿por qué toda tu familia hasta el momento me ha preguntado si soy tu novia? ¿Acaso no la conocen? ¿Iba a venir contigo?" Al decir eso, sentí algo extraño en el corazón, como si quisiera que eso no fuera verdad.

Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello y dijo, "De hecho no. No tengo novia, pero mi familia no me ha visto en años. Probablemente esperaban que llevara a alguien más conmigo para presentarla, pero no he tenido suerte en encontrar a alguien." Luego me miró fijamente, con un mensaje escrito en los ojos.

Quedé deslumbrada por su mirada y por un minuto olvidé mi nombre, dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, porque nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice después en mis cinco sentidos. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo miré fijamente, intentando decirle algo con la mirada. Me acerqué hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos. Al principio parecía sorprendido, pero un segundo después, correspondió mi beso. Nunca había besado a nadie, por lo que me sorprendía aún más mi comportamiento, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Sentí que mordió mi labio inferior y jadeé por la sorpresa. Entonces decidió alejarse y yo recapacité sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Acababa de tener mi primer beso con prácticamente un perfecto desconocido en medio de un avión. De haber podido, me hubiera puesto aún más roja que de costumbre, completamente llena de vergüenza.

Él me estaba viendo, podía sentirlo, pero después de lo que había hecho no podía verlo. Sentí que se movía y entonces su mano sujetó la mía. Sorprendida por eso, no pude evitar mirarlo. Me miraba con un brillo divertido en los ojos y me sonrió. "Está bien" me dijo. "No hay problema."

Entendí doble significado de sus palabras y apreté su mano. Su sonrisa se agrandó. Fui capaz de devolverle la sonrisa igual o más de grande. Después de eso, no hubo mucha conversación, simplemente hablábamos cada vez que queríamos conocernos un poco más. Le conté sobre mis gustos, lo que detestaba, y al parecer tenía muchos parecidos conmigo. Me contó que tenía 1 hermano aparte de Emmett, se llamaba Jasper y al parecer era lo contrario de su intimidante hermano y de él mismo. Según sus palabras, Jasper era 'una persona que podía hacer que cambiaras tus emociones en menos de un parpadeo, pero aún así es demasiado tímido'. Eso me parecía tierno, ya podía imaginármelo, una persona con empatía incapaz de socializar con las personas. Me recordaba a mí.

Pero a pesar de lo que creía, Jasper tenía una novia, Alice. Ella era su polo opuesto, lo que hacía que entre ellos se mantuvieran en balance. Esas fueron las palabras de Edward, no las mías. Según él, Alice era una adicta a las compras con hiperactividad. Completamente aterradora cuando estaba cerca de una tienda. Siempre estaba alegre, saltando o bailando. Parecía interesante y me gustaría conocerla, de no ser por el pequeño hecho de que probablemente me arrastraría contra mi voluntad a un centro comercial, cosa que odiaba. También me contó sobre sus padres, Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle era un doctor y Esme una diseñadora de interiores. Al parecer fueron pareja en la universidad y terminando sus estudios se casaron. Han estado juntos desde entonces. Algún día me gustaría tener algo así, pero eso no lo mencioné. En todo el vuelo no soltamos nuestras manos, y juro que nunca me había sentido así. No es que tuviera mucha referencia, ya que nunca había salido con nadie, algunas personas me habían atraído, pero esto no era lo mismo.

Sentía que era algo más… fuerte, más profundo, e incluso más real que otros sentimientos; pero no confiaba en mí. Había conocido a este extraño por menos de un día, sólo unas pocas horas. Yo no me comportaba así. Pero en ese momento, de su mano, conociéndolo mejor, realmente no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Eventualmente la charla terminó y no soltamos palabra alguna. No supe exactamente cuando me quedé dormida, pero cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba recostada en el hombro de Edward, y él respiraba acompasadamente, recargando su cabeza en la mía. Escuché que estábamos a punto de aterrizar así que lo desperté.

"Edward," susurré. "Despierta, ya vamos a aterrizar."

Él gruñó y me reí por su reacción. Parecía como si estuviera muy cansado. Se estiró un poco y me entrecerró los ojos. "Claro, adelante, ríete de mí."

Su tono delataba la broma así que no lo tomé en serio. "Perdona, es que parecías tan apacible, creo que estás cansado. ¿Desde dónde vienes?" pregunté. Una de tantas cosas que aún no me había contado.

"Estudio en la Universidad de Arizona, estoy estudiando para ser un médico, como mi padre. Desperté muy temprano, es por eso que he de estar tan cansado" explicó.

Lo miré boquiabierta, totalmente sorprendida. Entre todas las cosas que nos habíamos preguntado, nunca me había molestado en preguntarle su edad. Era más mayor de lo que creía, probablemente su altura me lo hubiera delatado, pero realmente no lo había considerado. Eso era un problema.

"Edward, ¿cuántos años tienes?" pregunté cautelosamente.

Edward notó mi cambio de tono y me vio cuidadosamente, como si me estuviera observando bien por primera vez. "Tengo 22 años, cumpliré 23 en junio. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes tú?" me preguntó.

"Yo… yo tengo diecisiete años" admití.

"Tú… ¿qué?" me preguntó algo sorprendido. "¿Entonces…? Maldición."

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté. Aunque probablemente ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. Comenzó a reír, algo histérico y yo empecé a preocuparme por su salud mental. "Edward, por favor dime qué tienes." Nada, seguía riendo. Tal vez debería de darle una bofetada. En vez de eso, opté por sujetar su rostro cerca del mío y le pregunté de nuevo, viéndolo a los ojos. "¿Podrías decirme qué te sucede?"

Suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió divertido. "¿Te das cuenta que hace unos minutos acabo de convencer a una menor de edad de que le mienta a su padre para llegar un día después del planeado? ¿Y todo por mí?"

"Sí, me doy cuenta. No le veo el problema" confesé.

"Pues, por ahora no hay problema, pero si tu padre algún día se llega a enterar de la verdad, podría acusarme de secuestro" bromeó.

"Realmente no lo creo," le aseguré. "Además, ¿quién dijo que se va a enterar de nada?" le sonreí pícaramente.

"Eres malvada."

Me reí. "Lo sé. Vamos, ya vamos a aterrizar."

Abrochamos nuestros cinturones de seguridad y el avión aterrizó en ese momento. Según mis cálculos el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pero al ver mi reloj noté que era la hora correcta. El vuelo había llegado a tiempo. Probablemente esa sensación se debía más a la compañía más que a otra cosa. Fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje y nos quedamos ahí, en medio del aeropuerto sin hacer nada.

"Y…" comencé a decir.

"¿Y…?" repitió él.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Según nuestra versión de la historia, aún seguimos en Arizona esperando un vuelo que se canceló… pero estamos aquí. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Y cómo?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes por eso. Lo tengo arreglado" me dijo tranquilamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto y yo no tuve más opción que seguirlo. Llegamos al estacionamiento y se acercó a un hermoso auto plateado.

"Vaya" dije impresionada. "¿Es tuyo? ¿Por qué está aquí?"

"Sí," dijo él, sonriendo. "Es mío, una de las cosas por las que he trabajado duramente. Ya que se suponía que regresaría hoy, mi madre dejó el auto, para poder llegar a casa cuando estuviera aquí. Supongo que aún no ha tenido tiempo de pedirle a alguien que venga a recogerlo" dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

"¿Pero eso no significa que probablemente alguien vendrá y verá que el auto ya no está?" pregunté preocupada. Lo menos que quería era que pensaran que habían robado el auto cuando su propio dueño lo tenía.

"Tienes razón, eres tan lista" me tocó la punta de la nariz mientras yo reía y le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo. "Supongo que pediré que alguien me cubra… tal vez… tengo una idea. ¿Lista para otra llamada familiar?"

Suspiré dramáticamente. "Si no hay de otra… ¡claro!" dije alegremente.

"Excelente, pero antes hay que entrar al auto." Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y me abrió la puerta del pasajero. Entré al auto y él subió nuestras cosas en el maletero, entonces rodeó el auto y subió al lado del conductor. "Perfecto. Aquí vamos." Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número antes de activar el altavoz. Lo miré confundida y él me hizo señas de que guardara silencio.

"¿Hola?" preguntó una voz de mujer.

"Hola, Alice. Soy yo" saludó Edward.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué tal te fue en el vuelo? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿No ibas a regresar hasta mañana? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó sin respirar Alice. Tuve que sofocar una risa, pero estoy segura de que la escuchó, pero no lo mencionó.

"Shh" la silenció Edward. "Estoy bien, gracias. Estoy en Seattle, me fue estupendamente en el vuelo" me sonrió al recordar eso y yo me enrojecí. "Sí, es obvio que ya llegué. Se supone que regresaré hasta mañana, y necesito pedirte un favor, Ali" pidió él.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, entonces unos pasos y una puerta que se cerraba. "Listo, Edward" ahora Alice hablaba en susurros. "Estoy lista para la misión secreta" bromeó. "Pero como toda buena agente, tengo un precio."

Edward suspiró resignado. "Muy bien, dime qué quieres." Me pareció haber escuchado esa conversación antes.

"¡Bien! ¡Quiero que me presentes a la pequeña que tienes a tu lado!" chilló emocionada.

_¿Cómo demonios supo que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo supo que soy pequeña?_ _¿Acaso es psíquica?_

"Sé lo que probablemente se preguntarán, ¿cómo lo supe?" de haber podido, mis ojos no se hubieran podido abrir más aún. "Edward, al parecer no le dijiste que yo tengo un buen sexto sentido con las cosas."

"No" decidí hablar. "No lo mencionó" dije mientras lo miraba, aún ahí sentado, completamente en shock.

"¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Tú eres su novia? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Pero bueno, claro que ya eres mi amiga. ¿Quieres ir de compras? Yo invito."

"Wow, Alice. Tranquila. Em… esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre" murmuré. "Me llamo Bella, soy de Arizona, tu hermano y yo nos conocimos hace un par de horas en el aeropuerto, no soy su novia" _Aún._ "¡Claro que quiero ser tu amiga!" grité eso y ella gritó también. "Y respecto a lo último, realmente no me gusta salir de compras, pero probablemente lo acepte alguna vez que nos veamos. Pero en serio necesitamos pedirte un favor, Alice" dije eso casi en súplica. Realmente no quería que nos descubrieran y que probablemente mi padre estuviera tentado a arrestar a Edward.

"Muy bien, soy toda oídos."

"Lo que pasa es que nadie sabe que ya estamos en Seattle más que tú, Ali" Edward ya se había recuperado del asombro y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente con Alice. "Se supone que nuestra hora oficial de llegada es mañana a las 3 de la tarde, porque mi tonto hermano no llegó al vuelo por hacer no sé qué cosas, y tú bien sabes lo que me pasaría si llego solo. Bella y yo tomamos el auto del aeropuerto. Necesitamos que te ofrezcas a recogerlo y que inventes una excusa para que no vean que no está. ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

"¡Por supuesto!" accedió Alice. "No se preocupen, yo resuelvo eso. Los veré algún día. Protéjanse y tengan algo de buen comportamiento" dijo sugestivamente. Incluso yo podía escucharlo por el tono de su voz. "¡Adiós!"

"Bien" susurré. "Eso fue… interesante. En serio no exagerabas cuando me dijiste lo de Alice."

"Por supuesto que no" me contestó. "Yo nunca te mentiría" dijo mirándome fijamente. Era tanta la fuerza de su mirada que tuve que desviar la vista a otro lado.

"¿A qué se refería Alice con eso del buen comportamiento?" pregunté.

"Hhmm… probablemente se refería a que no hiciera esto."

Me acercó a él, sobre la consola del auto y ahora fue él quien inició el beso. No habían pasado ni cuatro horas del primero, pero parecía que no lo había besado nunca. Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y enredé mis manos en su cabello. Él me jaló hasta ponerme sobre su regazo y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. A diferencia de la primera vez, yo mordí su labio inferior y eso hizo que soltara un gruñido. Eso me dio cierta satisfacción y me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido antes. Deseaba seguir besándolo y nunca parar, pero el oxígeno era completamente necesario y tuve que separarme para respirar. Recargué mi frente contra la suya mientras recuperaba el aliento. Edward se rió.

"Eso… también fue interesante" dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Eso hizo que se riera aún más.

"Definitivamente" concordó él. "Pero, por más que me gustaría seguir haciendo eso, debemos de seguir el consejo de Alice y comportarnos un poco."

Había olvidado por completo que estábamos dentro de un auto en el estacionamiento de un aeropuerto. "Tienes razón. Hay que irnos. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A dónde sea, a todos lados, a ninguna parte. Cualquier lugar está bien. ¿Tú qué opinas?" preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos.

"Me parece perfecto" contesté mientras sonreía más alegremente.

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTA IMPORTANTE AQUÍ!* Gracias por leer la historia, es muy importante para mí. Lamentablemente por haber bajado UNA MALDITA DÉCIMA en mi promedio sólo puedo usar la pc un diá si y el siguiente no. He decidido usarla los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes, y Domingos XD aún así tengo internet en mi celular, pero no puedo actualizar desde ahí. Espero que comprendan (mi promedio fue de 9.1 PUEDEN CREER QUE ME HAGAN LIO POR ESO! YO NO :)<strong>

**sólo hay escritos 3 capítulos de esta historia, al publicar el tercero, de no haber un cuarto, les pediré opiniones a ustedes, ¿qué tal? Bien! El siguiente capítulo está bonito así que a qiien me deje un review le daré un breve pedacito de lo que pasará XD**

**_SE LES QUIERE, ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO!:D_  
><strong>


	3. Escape

**N/A's: NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES! A partir del día de ayer xD mi hija ficticia, amiga de las buenas, compañera de estudio y sobre todo buena niña (yoO gLeek, alias Ary xDD) ha aceptado colaborar conmigo en esta historia. Así que esto contiene mi estilo y SU estilo... no los quiero separar porque después de todo es una sola historia :D así que ¡Disfruten!**

_***Mensaje de yoO gLeek*: Adoré, adoro y adoraré ayudar a escribir esta historia***_

**Disclaimer: SM hizo la saga. Yo, y ahora Ana, creamos está historia. Eso es todo n.n**

Sólo una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 3: Escape

_"A dónde sea, a todos lados, a ninguna parte. Cualquier lugar está bien. ¿Tú qué opinas?" preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos._

_"Me parece perfecto" contesté mientras sonreía más alegremente._

Llevábamos más de media hora conduciendo por la carretera y aún no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos. Yo era una persona paciente, en serio que sí, pero no me agradaba no saber las cosas. Me volteé en mi asiento para poder ver a Edward mejor. Conducía tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa (literalmente hablando, ya que conducía de momentos como loco) así que no pude más y le pregunté.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?"

"Sí, probablemente en unos minutos" me contestó.

"¿No era el plan quedarnos en Seattle hasta que fuera hora de 'regresar'?" pregunté curiosa.

"No. Yo nunca dije eso. Dije que haríamos algo hasta que llegara la hora de 'regresar' pero nunca dije que tenía que ser dentro de Seattle" explicó calmadamente.

"Pero sí es dentro del país, ¿verdad?" Temía que a este ritmo, termináramos en Canadá o algún lugar cercano a ese.

"No exageres" dijo con una risa. "Mira," señaló. "Ya estamos aquí."

Dirigí mi vista al frente y al principio no vi nada, pero después de fijarme bien, noté un pequeño camino que a simple vista sería imposible de reconocer. No sabía a dónde llevaba, pero apostaría a que era nuestro objetivo. Edward estacionó el auto cerca del camino y salió antes de que pudiera decir nada; de nuevo, antes de poder reaccionar, estaba a un lado de mí, abriendo mi puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para poder bajar. Era claro que tenía muy buenos modales.

"Vamos," me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme por el estrecho camino. Yo nunca había sido una amante de las caminatas, debido a mi extrema torpeza, pero sorprendentemente esta vez no tropecé en lo absoluto. Sería mi día de suerte, o tal vez era porque Edward estaba a mi lado para evitar que me cayera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó: puede que minutos, horas o incluso segundos. No lo sé. Pero al fin parecía que el sendero llegaba a su fin y la emoción pudo más que yo y me adelanté para poder ver qué había ahí.

Mala idea. Antes de llegar, me tropecé con una rama, y esta vez, Edward no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sujetarme así que caí de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Maldición!" grité. Alcé la vista para encontrar a Edward caminando hacia mí, conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Cuando llegó, le lancé una mirada fulminante, "Edward, creo que necesito algo de ayuda por aquí" dije seriamente.

"Lo siento" dijo entre pequeñas risas. "Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, probablemente hubieras hecho lo mismo."

"Probablemente" concedí. "Pero aún así me la pagarás" lo amenacé. Seguimos caminando los pocos pasos que faltaban y al salir del camino, me quedé sin palabras.

Ahí, frente a mí, se extendía un enorme prado, lleno de flores. Flores amarillas, moradas, blancas y azules, hasta donde podía distinguir. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles, algunos se hacían notar más que otros, pero igualmente todos eran enormes y daban la sensación de estar alejada del mundo. También en un lado del prado, pasaba un arroyo que, al parecer era lo suficientemente profundo para nadar en él, pero no lo suficiente para permanecer sumergido. Era un lugar sacado de un cuento. Probablemente en esos momentos me encontraba con la boca abierta a más no poder.

Escuché una risa detrás de mí y volteé para ver a Edward riéndose de mi expresión. "Lindo, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Es increíble. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" pregunté intrigada.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes. Demasiado tiempo libre en vacaciones. ¿Te gusta?" me preguntó.

"No me gusta" dije seriamente, tratando de contener la risa mientras veía cómo fruncía el ceño.

"¿De verdad no te gusta?" preguntó tristemente. Negué con la cabeza mientras mordía mi labio. Ya casi no soportaba las ganas de soltarme a carcajadas. Él suspiró. "Entonces, supongo que podemos…" comenzó a decir.

Decidí que había sido suficiente. "¡Caíste!" le grité mientras al fin me reía libremente.

"Eso me ha herido profundamente" dijo Edward mientras se hacía el ofendido.

"Oh, mira cuánto lo siento" dije sarcásticamente, todavía riéndome.

"¿Quieres algo de qué reírte? Ven acá."

Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia mí y yo comencé a correr para evitar que se me acercara mucho. Escuché que reía mientras sus pasos aceleraban. Me estaba persiguiendo así que corrí más rápido, completamente sorprendida de que no me hubiera caído aún. El prado era enorme así que logré rodearlo, ya que no quería adentrarme a los árboles, temerosa de perderme.

"¡Espera! ¡Me rindo!" le grité mientras seguía corriendo, sólo por si acaso.

"¡Jamás! Pagarás eso…" me respondió.

Yo reía a más no poder. Era tan divertido.

Y de repente, ya no estaba.

Dejé de correr y miré a mí alrededor, buscando a Edward. No se veía por ninguna parte y ya no podía escucharlo. "¿Edward?" pregunté cuidadosamente. Ninguna respuesta. Caminé al centro del prado, para evitar que algo… o alguien saliera de los árboles para asustarme. "Edward, en serio. Sal ahora de donde estés." No hubo respuesta. Comencé a ponerme paranoica. "¡Edward, basta! ¡Me pones de los nervios! ¡Aparécete!"

El lugar, a pesar de ser hermoso, seguía lleno de silencio y era algo perturbador. Entonces, de repente, se escucharon hojas moverse.

Escuché unos pasos. Me puse alerta.

Los pasos se aceleraron y sonaron mucho más cerca. Me volteé hacia el sonido.

Edward venía corriendo hacia mí y no iba a poder escapar así que hice lo que pude hacer. Grité.

"¡Ah! ¡No!" Demasiado tarde. Cuando volví a reaccionar, estaba debajo de Edward, ambos sobre el pasto.

"Muy divertido ¿no?" preguntó sin aire.

Lo miré completamente aterrada. "Tú… acabas de… taclearme… a mí. ¡Qué te pasa! Me diste un susto de muerte," quería seguir enojada, pero era imposible. Había sido tan…divertido, que comencé a reír un poco. Luego esa risa se convirtió en histeria total. Edward no se tardó en unirse a mí.

"¿Verdad que fue divertido?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí" admití. "Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Ok. Entonces no vuelvas a mentir. ¿Trato?"

Lo pensé. "Creo que en ciertas ocasiones es inevitable hacerlo pero… prometo no mentirte a ti. ¿Trato?" ofrecí.

"Trato."

No me había dado cuenta, pero aún seguíamos en el suelo. Y Edward estaba muy cerca de mí, sobre mí. Logré normalizar mi respiración y lo miré.

"Edward…"

"¿Sí?"

"Estamos tirados en el suelo y estás encima de mí" comenté.

"Lo sé" me respondió mientras alejaba un mechón de cabello de mi cara y acariciaba mi mejilla. "¿Te molesta?"

_Dile que sí._ "No" dije con un suspiro.

Me vio a los ojos, se acercó más a mí, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios. "¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Sabía que no tenía que responder pero igual lo hice. "No hay ningún problema."

No sé si fui yo o él quien comenzó esta vez, pero cuando me fijé en qué hacía, nuestros labios estaban unidos. Se sentía tan especial el besarlo aquí, en este lugar tan hermoso que todo parecía ser irreal. Subí mis manos a su cabello y él bajó sus manos a mi cintura. Tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente. Solté un gemido por la sensación. Nunca había estado de esta manera con nadie, nunca había sido besada, nunca había tenido un novio. Todo esto era nuevo para mí y aún así se sentía tan normal y tan correcto estar besando a Edward. Aquí en este lugar, un escape del mundo. No existía nada más que nosotros, el pasto, las flores, los árboles, nuestros labios rozándose y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Si bien no lo había conocido ni un solo día, tenía la sensación de que lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá de lo que podía comprender.

Me separé de nuestro intenso beso y sus labios se fueron a mi cuello. Suspiré al sentir que sus dientes mordían mi cuello y probablemente, me dejarían marca. La verdad, no me importaba en ese momento. Finalmente Edward se separo, desee que no lo hubiera hecho pero no podíamos estar así para siempre así que no había opción, aunque si seguimos acostados en ese hermoso prado simplemente observando el cielo y platicando de cosas sin importancia, disfrutando la compañía del otro, la manera en que me sentí no tiene descripción simplemente sentía que estando al lado de él lo demás perdía importancia solo existíamos él y yo; pasado un rato decidimos levantarnos, el hambre fue la mayor razón de haber interrumpido ese momento, ambos nos percatamos que ya hacia un rato que habíamos comido algo, así que sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra por parte mía, Edward lo hizo.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí" dijo Edward.

Me moría de hambre así que le dije "Si claro, ya te estabas tardando en preguntar" bromeé.

"¿A si? Bueno entonces vamos. Y me tomo de la mano antes de empezar a caminar de regreso, no lo solté esta vez ya que temía caer de nuevo y continuamos todo el camino tomados del brazo en un silencio muy cómodo, por fin llegamos al auto y como todo caballero me abrió la puerta para subirme luego rodeó el auto para el subirse, ya adentro del auto me miro de una manera tan… hambrienta, y comprendí cual era su intención.

Me besó, diferente a los últimos dos besos, pero no tan inocente como el primero. No podíamos acalorar las cosas porque la consola del auto estaba entre nosotros. Aún así eso no evitó que nuestro beso durara un justo minuto. Nuestros labios unidos, besando, succionando e incluso mordiendo. Una vez más, sin poder respirar bien, nos separamos. Sentí que mi cara estaba llena de calor y al ver a Edward noté que él estaba igual que yo y también me miraba. Esa mirada, esos ojos eran capaz de dejarme sin aliento…

… pero aun tenía hambre así que Edward arranco el carro en dirección hacia el lugar donde íbamos a comer; a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño lugar.

_Supongo que ahí vamos a comer_.

Edward estacionó el carro enfrente de ese pequeño restaurante y se bajo el primero para abrir mi puerta y una vez dentro del restaurante que por cierto era lindo y acogedor, nos dirigimos a una mesa y me arrimó la silla para que me sentara, la mesera llegó para darnos el menú y se espero para escuchar nuestra orden Edward ordeno primero y después yo, entonces la mesera se retiró y regresó momentos después con nuestra comida. Tengo que admitir que la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, disfrutamos la comida de una manera muy cómoda, Edward mandó a traer la cuenta y la pagó, le dije que iba a ir al baño y Edward decidió esperarme en la mesa.

Mientras me estaba lavando las manos me surgió una duda muy importante, ¿Dónde íbamos a pasar la noche? Era algo que no habíamos aclarado y teníamos que aclarar, cuando regrese con Edward le pedí quedarnos un momentito mas porque tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

_Espero que no me malinterprete_. Me vio con una cara de seriedad y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, la manera en que se me quedo viendo no tenia precio, así que decidí comenzar a hablar:

"Sabes Edward, hasta ahora este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, créeme. Pero sólo tengo una duda…" hice una pausa para ver cómo reaccionaba Edward.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es la duda?" Me pregunto Edward, con un tanto de desespero

"Ah sí, pues esta es mi duda. ¿Dónde vamos a pasar esta noche? Digo, no es que me moleste andar de aquí para allá en tu auto, pero no podemos andar así para siempre" razoné.

"Oh, claro tienes razón," dijo apenas dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Se quedó pensando por un momento y luego parecía que ya lo tenía todo claro y me dijo: "Vamos, ya sé a dónde ir."

Nos levantamos dando las gracias a la mesera y abandonamos el restaurante luego nos subimos al auto y Edward salió a una de las calles principales.

"¿Tendrías algún problema si nos quedáramos en un hotel? O podemos ir a otro lugar, si quieres" mencionó de la nada.

_¿Qué? Am… bien._ "No, no hay problemas. Vamos" dije convencida.

Manejó por un par de minutos más y después se estacionó en el estacionamiento de un pequeño hotel. No sé por qué razón, pero sentí una rara sensación en mi estómago. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras bajábamos del auto y tomábamos nuestras cosas del maletero.

"¿Estás lista?" me preguntó después de cerrar su auto.

"Em… sí, estoy lista" dije no muy convencida.

_Esperemos que así sea_, pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen por dejarlo ahí pero, tiendo a hacerlo así. Las narraciones son de Ary y las descripciones de los besos son mías xDD (así que ya saben a quien decirle cada cosa) El capítulo 4 no tiene NADA escrito así que el futuro no está escrito en piedra... o en papel... o en un documento de word xD así que pueden decir ¿Qué quieren que pase?<strong>

**Cualquier persona que aporte su idea tendrá dedicado el próximo capítulo. SE LES QUIERE!**

**Atte.: Lna & Ary **


	4. Algo Más

**N/A's: Una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza a todas las personas que leen este fic. Desde este capítulo en adelante, la historia no está escrita. Hay algunas cosas que TIENEN que pasar, pero lo que pase entre esos momentos aun es desconocido. yoO gLeek, mi qerida hija dice: fue un gusto haber escrito parte de este capítulo. Ahí como la ven, es casi tan tímida como yo (honestamente ¬¬' no se me supera xDD hahaha' qiien sabee o,o) Pídanle a gritos a yoO gLeek que suba la historia también en su perfil para tenerla al doble! diganloo! rawr *w* ¡Disfruten!**

**Como siempre, la saga es de Stephenie, la trama de Ary y mía y la escritura... también XD**

Sólo una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 4: Algo más

_"¿Estás lista?" me preguntó después de cerrar su auto._

_"Em… sí, estoy lista" dije no muy convencida._

_Esperemos que así sea__, pensé._

Los dos entramos al hotel, no era muy lujoso pero si parecía acogedor y cómodo, Edward se dirigió hacia la recepción yo lo esperé sentada en un sillón, simplemente lo observaba conversando con la recepcionista y unos minutos después caminó en dirección a mí, no sé si era raro o genial pero traía en las manos dos llaves, que alivio de alguna manera todo ese silencio en el camino dio algo a entender, ninguno de los dos quería o estaba listo para que esta fuera la primera noche en dormir juntos.

Edward me entregó mi llave "Aquí tiene señorita Bella, asumí que no quería compartir la cama con este completo desconocido así que pedí un cuarto para ti sola."

Me sonrojé con sus palabras, ¡_que considerado!_

"Muchas gracias Edward, lo aprecio mucho, es muy considerado de tu parte y algo me hace pensar que tampoco tú estabas muy emocionado con compartir la cama con una perfecta extraña, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones" dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward soltó una risilla lo cual confirmo lo que pensé. "Creo que tienes razón Bella así que mejor vamos a los cuartos ¿no crees?"

"De acuerdo, vamos." Edward me ayudo con mi equipaje y subimos unos cuantos escalones para llegar a nuestros cuartos, una vez frente a ellos dejamos las maletas en el suelo y nos miramos por un momento entonces Edward tomo la iniciativa y me dio un "beso de buenas noches", vaya que beso, me puedo hacer adicta a estos besos, era, una vez más, diferente. En vez de ser yo, o él, o ambos, fue su instinto. De inmediato tomó mi cabello en sus manos y acercó mis labios a los suyos. Nos besamos de forma demasiado pasional para estar fuera de un cuarto de hotel. Besaba mis labios, mis mejillas, bajó sus labios a mi mandíbula y después a mi cuello; la sensación era incomparable. Solté un gemido y me sonrojé al instante. Nos separamos. Esos besos, _ese_ beso… si seguimos así no seremos capaces de separarnos después. Edward me vio un tanto sonrojado. Casi igual que yo.

"Lo siento es que me deje llevar" se disculpó mirando al piso.

Alcé su rostro para que viera la verdad en mi rostro. "No importa, créeme ese fue el mejor beso de buenas noches que me hayan dado."

Soltó una risa nerviosa y pasó su mano por su cabello. "¿En verdad? Bueno en ese caso creo que me debes mi beso de buenas noches" dijo con una mirada sugestiva.

"Tienes razón" contesté en un susurro y lo besé. Decidí lanzar el cuidado y el buen comportamiento de Alice por la ventana y al besarlo, ahora yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lamí sus labios. Ahora, con los papeles invertidos, él soltó un gemido, que me llenó de satisfacción. Tuvimos que soltarnos porque el aire nos hacía falta. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

"Entonces Bella… ¿te das cuenta que no podemos estar para siempre en el pasillo, verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida. Miré a mi alrededor y, en efecto, estábamos aún afuera de mi cuarto. En serio había olvidado donde estábamos. "Sí, tienes razón, entonces, ¿hasta mañana?"

"si hasta mañana ¿te veo para desayunar como a las 11, si? Es que detesto levantarme temprano. ¿Paso por ti?"

"De acuerdo a las 11 será." Vi a Edward alejándose y me arrepentí casi al instante de no haber preguntado dónde estaba su habitación. Entré a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Yo tenía la sensación de que algo más pudo haber sucedido, la sensación de desear más. Pero nada paso, ambos nos contuvimos, podría apostar que Edward se encontraba en la misma situación. Acomode la alarma era capaz de quedarme dormida al siguiente día ¡_Listo!, me bañare mañana. _Lo más recomendable era quedarme dormida pero por más que trataba no podía. Después de incontables minutos, por fin logré dormirme.

Sonó esa molesta alarma, rayos tenía que levantarme, prácticamente a rastras tome mis cosas y me metí al baño, me hacía falta esa tranquilidad de estar bajo la regadera, terminé y me cambié, me peiné y maquillé levemente. Me senté en la cama y minutos después escuche que tocaban a la puerta.

"¡Bella! ¿Estás lista?" Era Edward

"¡Si ya voy!" grité. Bajamos al pequeño restaurante del hotel, ordenamos un desayuno sencillo pero delicioso, terminamos y Edward pidió la cuenta, nos retiramos, íbamos de regreso a las habitaciones cuando Edward me preguntó

"Bella, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?"

"Hm, buena pregunta ¿Qué tal quedarnos y ver la tv?" sugerí.

"Suena tentador."

"Genial, entonces es un sí" contesté con entusiasmo.

De alguna manera sin necesidad de hablar decidimos que sería la habitación de Edward.

"Sólo deja que vaya por mis cosas para ya tener todo listo." Había recordado en el último momento ese detalle.

"De acuerdo."

Edward abrió la puerta y entró, dejó la puerta abierta para que yo entrara después. Fui a mi habitación por mis cosas, minutos después me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, el estaba sentado en la cama, me acomode junto a él y empezamos a buscar algo que nos interesara a los dos, por fin lo encontramos… Dr. House. ¡No podía creer que a él también le gustara! En serio era un chico inigualable. Me dijo que él y Emmett solían verlo a diario, era una tradición. Y lo sigue siendo.

Se acabó el programa y vi que ya eran las 12:30 en el reloj del hotel. Me estiré un poco y volteé a ver a Edward.

"¿Ya deberíamos irnos? Podemos esperar a Emmett en el aeropuerto en vez de que él nos espere a nosotros" comenté. "Me muero por conocerlo, sonaba divertido en el teléfono."

"Claro, es todo un encanto" dijo Edward con sarcasmo. "Pasa una semana con él y dejarás de pensar lo mismo." No pude evitar reírme por eso. "¿Vamos, entonces?"

"Vamos" dije mientras asentía. Nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos a entregar las llaves. La recepcionista nos deseó un buen día y nos encaminamos a su auto.

Fue en el momento en que salimos el hotel fue cuando me abrumó una terrible realidad. En menos de 3 horas Edward y yo nos íbamos a separar. Subimos las cosas al maletero y nos subimos al auto. No podía pensar en nada más que en mi último descubrimiento.

Seguía sintiendo esa horrible sensación de que todo estaba a punto de terminar. Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido prácticamente hace menos de 24 horas… bueno, puede que más, pero en esas horas nos habíamos besado incontables veces, la habíamos pasado de lo mejor y él me había mostrado uno de los lugares más privados que tiene. Me lo mostró a mí.

Sabía que lo que había pasado… pasaba justo ahora entre nosotros, no era algo ordinario. Era algo más. Dos simples extraños no podían tratarse con tanta naturalidad desde el primer momento. Tendríamos que habernos conocido antes, pero de haber sido así lo hubiera recordado. No conocía la sensación y temía afirmarlo en voz alta… pero creo que estoy enamorada de Edward. No, no creo, lo sé. Sí, en serio lo sé. Era imposible.

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorada de un desconocido en un solo día._ Vaya, creo que incluso para alguien como yo, eso ha de ser un récord.

El haberle puesto finalmente un nombre al sentimiento me hizo sonreír estúpidamente por un momento pero me recuperé antes de que Edward me preguntara qué me sucedía. Sí, puede que tuviéramos esa conexión pero no creo que él esté enamorado de mí. No me _ama._ Simplemente no puede ser. Lo miré de reojo mientras conducía y parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos también. No que lo culpara. En cuestión de un par de horas, nos separaríamos y estaba completamente aterrada de lo que fuera a pasar. ¿Qué nos diríamos? 'Un placer conocerte' 'Espero verte después' o más importante aún. ¿Qué haríamos cuando el momento llegara? Una simple sacudida de manos, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla… en…

¡Basta! No puedo pensar en esto justo ahora. Debo de disfrutar por el momento. Nunca había actuado así y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Planeaba continuar así. Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y reflexiones cuando me habló.

"Ya estamos aquí" me dijo.

Miré a mí alrededor y, en efecto, estábamos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Seattle. Miré mi reloj… 1:45. Una hora para que llegara Emmett… y quince minutos después de eso para decir el adiós. Maldición.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Eh? Ah, no. Estoy bien, simplemente pensando" le contesté con una sonrisa. Ya no dijo nada más y salió del auto, lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta y entonces fuimos al maletero para sacar mi maleta. Después de todo era su auto y él no tenía por qué hacerlo. Caminamos un poco difícil porque yo llevaba mi maleta detrás de mí y él me tenía a mí sujetada de la cintura. Se sentía muy bien. Al sentarnos cerca del lugar donde llegaría Emmett, volví a ver la hora.

1:55… bueno, parece que eso no tardó tanto. Perfecto.

Permanecimos ahí, sentados por unos minutos, creo yo. Yo tenía mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y él tenía su cabeza sobre la mía. En un momento del silencio nos habíamos tomado de las manos. Estaban enfrente de nosotros. Parecía que podíamos estar juntos casi por instinto ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a estar sin él? No podía siquiera pensarlo.

Casi sincronizadamente, nos volteamos a ver. No era de esas miradas donde piensas: 'vaya, qué coincidencia que hayamos volteado al mismo tiempo'. No, era una mirada intensa, cien por ciento intencionada. Nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Una vez más las mariposas en mi estómago hicieron su aparición pero ya me había acostumbrado a ellas así que no le di importancia.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos. Después en un rato, las mariposas en mi estómago se convirtieron en un pequeño gruñido. Odiaba terminar el momento pero… bueno.

"¿Edward? ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?"

Soltó una risa y después se levantó "Claro, vamos."

"¿Y las cosas?" pregunté preocupada. Lo que menos necesitaba era que un ladronzuelo cualquiera me robara mis cosas.

"No les pasará nada malo" me dijo Edward tranquilamente. "Hay cámaras, ¿recuerdas? Sólo un completo demente sería capaz de intentar robar algo aquí y salir inocente de ello. Tranquila. No pasa nada, vamos."

Un poco, casi nada, más tranquila, fuimos a la parte del aeropuerto donde había incontables establecimientos que vendían comida, recuerdos, mapas, hoteles, paseos, taxis, ustedes me entienden. Fuimos a un pequeño café muy acogedor para estar en medio de un aeropuerto. Edward y yo nos sentamos en unos bancos y comimos donas con café (qué cliché ¿verdad?). Me ayudaron a calmar el apetito. Mientras Edward pagaba, a pesar de mis reclamos, revisé una vez más la hora.

2:46. Era simplemente cuestión de tiempo ahora.

Regresamos a donde estaban nuestras cosas y nos sentamos a esperar. Pasaron unos 2 minutos cuando no pude evitarlo, giré mi cabeza y vi a Edward, ahí tan apacible. No dije nada y volteé su rostro para besarlo. Parecía estar sorprendido por un segundo pero después me respondió el beso. Estábamos tan enroscados en eso que no nos separamos hasta que escuchamos un canturreo.

"¡Eddie y Bella sentados en medio de un aeropuerto Be-san-do-se!" gritó una voz. Inmediatamente me separé de Edward y me puse roja como un tomate. Volteé a ver al que dijo eso y me sentí algo intimidada. El tipo era muy alto y musculoso. Tenía el cabello negro y algo rizado. A pesar de la apariencia de persona agresiva, su último comentario me hizo ver que probablemente no era así. Se acercó a nosotros y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Emmett?" preguntó Edward algo mortificado.

"Aww, ¿qué no extrañaste a tu gran hermano? Tu querido hermano mayor que te protegió en los días de tormenta y…"

"Sí, si claro, Emmett" lo interrumpió Edward. "Creo que eres más cobarde que yo. Y eso ya es decir algo." Intenté imaginarme a Emmett temiéndole a una tormenta y la imagen me hizo reír.

"Un gusto conocerte, Bella" me saludó Emmett con una voz seria mientras besaba mi mano. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward fruncía el ceño.

"Igualmente" farfulle. Recordé algo, e intenté vengarme. "Emmett" dije con un tono más alegre. "Te tengo un dilema aquí."

Su cara se iluminó por una extraña razón. "Dime."

"Gracias a mí lograste llegar ahora, si no ahora mismo estarías en las manos de tu madre, probablemente dándoles una paliza, como dicen ustedes. Y aun a pesar de eso, bromeas conmigo cuando estoy besando a tu hermano" hice una falsa mueca de horror. "¿Qué clase de persona malagradecida eres?" pregunté mientras me ponía las manos en la boca.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Edward. "Sí que supiste escogerla, Eddie. Me agrada tu novia."

"Em… no soy su novia" comenté. "¿Y no dijiste que tu avión llegaba a las 3?" pregunté con escepticismo.

"Llegó antes" contestó mientras se encogía de hombros. "Tenemos que irnos, probablemente ya nos estén esperando." Mi corazón se encogió ante esas palabras.

"Ya vamos, ¿nos darías un momento?" dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de su lugar, yo hice lo mismo.

"Claro, iré por ahí a hacerme tonto" contestó Emmett como si nada. En serio me caía bien.

"Entonces…" comenzó a decir.

"Entonces…" dije yo también.

"¿Alguien vendrá por ti? ¿Necesitas que te lleve?" preguntó algo esperanzado.

"No" dije con tristeza. "Mi padre vendrá por mí." Tenía que decirlo… era ahora o nunca. "Fue un gusto conocerte."

"Lo mismo digo" respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Me acercó a él y me tomó de la cintura mientras recargaba su frente en la mía. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar" susurró.

"Puedo darme una idea."

Así abrazados como estábamos, en medio de un aeropuerto, nos besamos. Este beso tenía mucha más intensidad que los otros juntos. Quizás era porque ambos sabíamos que era el último, o porque era muy probablemente que nunca nos volviéramos a ver debido al lugar donde vivíamos. No sé por qué fue, pero fue tanto lo que sentí en ese beso que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por nuestras mejillas. Al separarnos respiré profundamente para evitar soltarme a llorar.

"Promete que nos volveremos a ver" dije antes de pensarlo. Al darme cuenta, bajé la mirada.

Sentí que su mano tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y, mientras me veía a los ojos me contestó.

"Prometo… no. Te juro que nos volveremos a ver, Bella."

Asentí mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y en ese momento recibí un mensaje de mi papá. Ya me estaba esperando afuera. Miré significativamente a Edward y fui a tomar mis cosas. Una vez listas, le dije:

"Adios."

"No" me dijo él. "Hasta luego."

La sonreí y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la salida. No podía fijarme en nada a mi alrededor. Estaba demasiado hundida en mis pensamientos. Fue vagamente consciente de mi padre saludándome, una débil respuesta de mi parte, tomó mis cosas y fue a ponerlas al maletero mientras yo subía a su auto. Una vez ahí recordé todas las cosas que Edward y yo habíamos hecho juntos. No parecía mucho pero para mí era lo suficiente. Estaba enamorada de él. Suspiré con una triste sonrisa.

_Nunca te olvidaré y nos veremos otra vez, Edward…_

Abrí los ojos enormemente.

_¡¿Cuál era su apellido? Maldición_

Ese pequeño detalle se me había olvidado en todo el día. Si a duras penas sabíamos nuestros nombres, sin apellidos, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que nos volviéramos a encontrar? La respuesta hizo que quisiera llorar una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>triste pero graciosamente ilógico desenlace. Alégrense sabiendo unos detalles: SI se van a volver a ver. Las cosas seguirán pasando como nadie (ni siquiera nosotras) se lo esperan y... que la historia continuará hasta que nuestros cerebros mueran! yeah! xD o hasta que ya no queden ideas para este fic. Lo que quede primero. Pero cuando decidamos algo así, les diremos antes de hacerlo! Gracias por leer:D Cualquier idea, queja yo sugerencia de algo que quieran que pase en el fic dejenlo en un lindo acariciable y sexy (ok no ._.) review xD**

**_SE LES QUIERE Y ACTUALIZAREMOS EN CUANTO TENGAMOS LISTO EL CAPITULO. ¡RECUERDEN DECIRLE A ARY QUE SUBA LA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN EN SU PERFIL! POR ESO LA QUEREMOS!_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Ary&Lna_**


	5. Justo mi suerte

**Bien, ahora el retraso fue mi culpa. Le gané una apuesta a Ary y ahora escribí este capítulo sola y escribiré el que sigue también sola. ¿Ella qué ganó? Un collage de los míos :3 Aún no te lo doy! pero ya lo haré!:DD Animos!**

**Este es el primero de probablemente un par de EPOV. No soy una fanática de escribir desde su perspectiva, aunque he de admitir que no fue tan difícil. Espero les guste. Creo yo hay rarezas, risas y algo más aquí. DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW!:D**

**Steph es dueña de la saga. Este capítulo es mío, los anteriores son de Ary y míos. :D**

Sólo una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 5: Justo mi suerte

**EPOV**

Después de haber pasado lo que creo fue el mejor día de mi vida, me había sacado a la realidad el hecho de que no la volvería a ver otra vez. No volver a ver a mi Bella. Aunque ella no era mía para reclamar derecho sobre ella, se veía tan tímida, tan insegura, con falta de experiencia, que todo eso me decía que la tarde que compartimos, los juegos, los besos, no fueron cosas de ocasión.

Sus ojos me decían que cada cosa había sido igual de especial para ella como para mí. Recuerdo cada detalle.

Cuando chocó conmigo, pensé que era gracioso. Cuando la vi a los ojos, supe que era hermosa.

Sumando la atracción, Emmett, su retraso y el apoyo de Bella, había técnicamente secuestrado a una menor de edad para pasar el día conmigo. Claro, que no era un secuestro porque fue por voluntad propia.

A pesar de mi primera impresión de que ella era demasiado tímida y a veces lanzada, me besó. Un beso lleno de emoción, por no decir amor, porque era probablemente demasiado pronto. Exageradamente pronto. Por lo roja que se puso, me atrevería a asegurar que fui su primer beso pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que nadie hubiera querido conquistarla aún, siendo tan bella y buena como era? No lo sé.

Bella no le encontraba problema en mentirle a nuestros padres para cubrir a Emmett y pasar la tarde y probablemente también la noche, juntos. No me malentiendan, no hablo en ese sentido. No podría hacer eso tan pronto. Nunca lo había hecho y, aparte, no era mi forma de ser.

Después del vuelo y un enorme favor a Alice, me quedé con la tarde libre de sospechas. Sólo Bella y yo. No sé qué me hizo decidir, pero la llevé a mi lugar especial. Mi lugar tranquilo. Ella lo convirtió en un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos, diversión y la mejor tarde que haya tenido.

Pasamos toda la tarde ahí. Fue increíble. Nadie aparte de mí y ahora ella sabíamos de la existencia de ese lugar. Eso lo hacía aún más especial para mí.

Después de una simple comida habíamos llegado a la noche, un hotel. Por un momento consideré pedir una habitación para los dos, pero algo me decía que probablemente no era una sabia decisión. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Incluso con habitaciones diferentes, a la hora de 'despedirnos', no había deseado nada más que mandar mi cuarto al diablo y pasar la noche con ella. No podía pensar claramente a su alrededor, eso ya estaba probado. De alguna forma logré controlarme, controlarnos a ambos y me separé de ella.

Afortunada y desafortunadamente al mismo tiempo, pasé toda mi noche pensando en ella, pensando en qué pasaría mañana y en qué pasaría cuando estuviera lejos de mí. Me estaba volviendo algo posesivo con ella, pero era inevitable. Sentía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Después de meses de tratar de conocer a alguien ideal para mí, parecía que la había encontrado por accidente justo donde me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor.

Desperté lleno de una sensación que se asemejaba al luto. Luto porque probablemente no la volvería a ver. Pero tenía planeado de forma definitiva volverla a ver así me tardara una eternidad.

Claro, todos esos planes se fueron al demonio cuando me di cuenta que no sabía su apellido ni ella el mío. ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado eso?

Culpo a la emoción del momento. Había intentado alcanzarla pero cuando lo recordé me encontraba en un auto con un impaciente Emmett a mi lado. En serio soy un idiota.

"Hermano, en serio parece que alguien acaba de morir" el comentario de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Si sigues pensando mientras conduces terminaremos estampados en alguna parte."

"Lo siento" suspiré. "Es que soy un completo idiota."

"Sí que lo eres. Siempre lo has sido" gritó Emmett con una resonante risa. "Pero, ¿ahora por qué eres un idiota?"

"Bella."

"Sí. Ella me cae bien. ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Quiero verla de nuevo" dije mientras apretaba el volante.

Comenzamos a alejarnos de la ciudad. Íbamos a tardarnos probablemente más de una hora de lo necesario por no tomar el ferri. Lo que pasaba era que mi hermano aquí presente se mareaba con facilidad. Justo a mí me tenía que pasar.

"Y…" comenzó, después de un rato de silencio.

"Y…" lo imité. Me golpeó en el brazo. "Imbécil" dije en un susurro mientras le devolvía el golpe sin ver.

"¿Qué hicieron tu y Bella en su tarde en Seattle? ¿Dónde pasaron la noche?" preguntó con un tono sugestivo.

"Salimos, la llevé a un… parque. Fuimos a comer y después a un hotel para descansar." Nadie más que ella y yo sabíamos del prado y planeaba dejarlo así.

"¡Vamos! Dime los detalles sucios" se quejó Emmett.

"Maldita sea, Emmett. No hicimos nada. Tú sabes que no soy así. Conozco a la chica sólo por un día y de casualidad. Creo que hasta para ti sería demasiado pronto" comenté con un tono serio.

Escuché un suspiro. "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Aparte, teniendo 22 y ser virgen, creo que morirás así, hermanito" se burló.

Recordé un detalle en ese momento. "Emmett" lo llamé. "A que no adivinas lo que Bella y yo hicimos en la mañana."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ansioso. "¿Lo 'hicieron'?" preguntó con tono burlón.

"No. Vimos al Dr. House. ¡Muérete de envidia!" me burlé yo.

"¡Qué!" gritó. "Maldición, hombre. Yo extraño al Dr. House. ¿Qué pasó con la tradición?" preguntó. Lo miré rápidamente y estaba haciendo pucheros.

"Deja de comportarte como un bebé, Em. Tenemos todas las temporadas en la casa. Podemos verlas al regresar." Puse los ojos en blanco cuando se puso a gritar, diciendo que su hermano y el Dr. House eran los mejores. Puede que tuviera razón en eso.

Después de que terminara de festejar, me dijo, "Y antes, ¿por qué decías que eras un completo idiota porque querías ver a Bella?"

"No sé su apellido."

"¿En serio?" preguntó incrédulo. "Eso suena a mí. Tú, el hermano cuidadoso y responsable, ¿se olvidó de pedir el apellido de una chica que le gusta y que probablemente no verá nunca más?"

Gruñí. "No me lo recuerdes. Estas estupideces suelen pasarte a ti, no a mí. Necesito verla otra vez."

"¿Al menos sabes de dónde es?" preguntó Emmett con un tono que no logré entender.

"Sí, vive en Forks, ¿por qué?"

Emmett me miró como si fuera un estúpido. "Hermano, ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!" gritó con fuerza. "Recuerda que vivimos en Forks hasta los 10. Ambos sabemos que la maldita ciudad es más pequeña que nada. ¿Crees que será difícil encontrarla en un lugar donde a duras penas viven más de 3,000 personas?" empecé a ver mi completa 'imbecibilidad' mientras Emmett tomaba aire para continuar. "Incluso podríamos preguntarle a mamá si no sabe quién es ella. Te apuesto 10 dólares a que sí la conoce."

"Primero, tienes razón, soy un completo imbécil" admití. Había olvidado ese detalle por completo. "Ahora que lo dices, no suena difícil. La buscaré y entonces iré a verla. No importa qué. En cuanto a la apuesta, acepto."

El resto del viaje pasó con Emmett y yo platicando sobre qué habíamos hecho en la escuela. Me sorprendió saber que, tal como había pensado, se había atrasado por despedirse de su novia. Me dijo que se llamaba Rose y que creía que iba a durar con ella. Después de eso se pasó el resto del tiempo hablando de cosas sin interés y de vez en cuando bromeando conmigo por ser un estúpido y por no tener una novia en la universidad.

Después de esas 3 horas llenas de infierno, llegamos a la casa. Al escuchar el auto, nuestra madre salió corriendo de la casa. Apenas alcancé a apagar el motor cuando Emmett salió disparado del auto.

"De nada" murmuré mientras Emmett iba a abrazar a Esme, nuestra madre. Saqué mis cosas y las de Emmett del auto, tomé las mías y dejé las de Emmett encima del maletero y entonces fui hacia donde estaba Esme. Emmett estaba susurrando algo en su oído y eso me dio desconfianza.

"¡Edward!" gritó Esme cuando me vio. Bajé mis cosas para abrazarla apropiadamente. Definitivamente había extrañado mi hogar, pero más a las personas que vivían ahí.

"Hola mamá, te extrañé" dije mientras nos separábamos.

"Yo también te extrañe, cariño" me dijo con una sonrisa. Después se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada y jaló mi oreja. Estiró su mano y también jaló la oreja de Emmett.

"¡Eso duele!" grité.

"¿Por qué llegaron tarde?" preguntó molesta.

"Mamá, no tomamos el ferri porque este cobarde aquí no quería vomitar" dije señalando a Emmett.

"Más les vale" dijo en voz baja mientras nos soltaba y nos sonreía. Emmett vio mis cosas y después me vio a mí.

"¿Dónde están mis cosas?" preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Decidí que no iba a dejar que fueras un flojo así que el primer paso para salir de la pereza es ir por tus cosas tú mismo." Esme se rió a mi lado.

"Maldito" refunfuñó Emmett.

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje!" lo regañó rápidamente Esme. A mi madre no se le pasaba ni un detalle. Emmett le dio una patada al piso y fue hacia el auto por sus cosas. Abracé a Esme por los hombros y caminé con ella a la casa. Dejé mis cosas en la sala. Ya me encargaría de eso después.

"¿Y qué ha pasado?" pregunté casualmente.

"Oh, nada importante" dijo Esme con un suspiro. "Los días son aburridos cuando dos de mis tres hijos no están. Jasper sigue aquí y Alice es un amor, pero no es igual."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" comenté como si nada.

Esme me miró cautelosamente. "¿Qué es esto que me dijo Emmett sobre que tienes una novia?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Emmett!" grité molesto, sabiendo que me escucharía. Su carcajada me lo confirmó. Suspiré mientras apretaba mis sienes. Volví a ver a mi madre que me esperaba. "No es mi novia. La conocí cuando chocamos en el aeropuerto. Después resultó que estábamos en el mismo vuelo y me acompañó ya que Emmett no estaba" recordé un detalle de la coartada. "Después cuando se atrasó el vuelo seguimos esperando juntos y la invité a comer ahí al aeropuerto. Fuimos a un hotel para esperar el vuelo. Claro que tuvimos cuartos separados" añadí cuando Esme me miró con los ojos abiertos. "Después fuimos al vuelo y el resto es historia. No es mi novia, pero creo que la quiero, por no decir algo más, y quiero verla otra vez."

Sentí los brazos de mi madre a mi alrededor mientras decía, "Oh, mi hijo está enamorado." Me sonrojé un poco y después nos separamos. "¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó feliz.

"Bella."

"¿Bella qué?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" preguntó confundida.

"Nunca pregunté su apellido" dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Después Esme me golpeó en el brazo.

"Eso sí fue muy tonto de tu parte" dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

"Sí, lo sé" suspiré. "Pero creí que podías ayudarme."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Vive en Forks" dije con una sonrisa.

Una idea pasó por su mente y su rostro se iluminó. "Espera aquí."

Y eso fue lo que hice. Esperé mientras escuchaba movimientos en el sótano. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Mientras esperaba, Emmett se reunió conmigo. "¿Qué tal se lo tomó?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Le dio gusto que 'su hijo' estuviera enamorado." Emmett soltó una risilla. No tuve oportunidad de responderle algo porque Esme regresó con una caja en los brazos. La puso en la mesita que había en la sala y vi que la caja decía 'Forks'.

"¿Qué hay en la caja?" pregunté.

"Álbumes" dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba y abría la caja. Sacó 2 álbumes y me dio el primero. "Cuando nos mudamos decidí tomar fotografías de todos como un recuerdo. Creo que ahí se encuentra una buena parte de las personas que viven o vivían en Forks en ese entonces. Creo que ella está ahí. Busca ahí a ver si alguien se te hace conocido."

Y nos pusimos a trabajar. Me fijé principalmente en cualquier niña que pareciera tener menos de 15 años. Si yo tenía esa edad en ese entonces, entonces Bella probablemente tendría unos 9 o 10, puede que 11 años. Una completa niña. Hasta ahora sólo me había encontrado con 2 niñas, claro que a esa edad todas las niñas se parecen. Las separé, para revisarlas después, cuando me encontré con una foto. Puede que LA foto.

En esa imagen estaba un hombre de cabello negro y un bigote con estilo, debía admitirlo. A su lado estaba una mujer con cabello café que parecía sonreír algo forzadamente. Y enfrente de ellos estaba una niña. Una niña con cabello de un lindo color café y unos ojos café chocolate que estaba seguro que conocía. Era ella.

Mi mamá estaba concentrada con su propio álbum mientras que Emmett estaba viendo la televisión distraídamente. "Mamá" dije para llamar su atención.

"¿Sí, querido?" preguntó.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunté mientras señalaba la foto.

La miró fijamente antes de responder. "Son la familia Swan. El hombre de llama Charles, aunque le gustaba que le dijeran Charlie. A su lado está su esposa Reneé. Y la niña se llama Isabella Swan." La miré boquiabierto mientras ambos llegábamos a la misma conclusión. Isabella. _Bella._ Sí era ella. "Es ella" susurró Esme, confirmando que había pensado lo mismo que yo. Asentí, para decirle sin palabras que la reconocía.

"¿¡Encontraron a la pequeña Bella!" preguntó Emmett. Esme y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. "Genial. La chica me cayó bien."

"Emmett" lo llamó mi madre. Cuando tuvo su atención, le dijo, "Es la hija de Charlie." Ambos soltaron una risilla.

"¡La hija de Charlie! ¡No puede ser! Suerte con eso, Eddie" dijo Emmett mientras se reía.

"¿Qué tiene eso?" pregunté irritado. Odiaba que me ocultaran las cosas. Esme iba a decir algo pero Emmett habló primero.

"Dijiste: 'La buscaré y entonces iré a verla. No importa qué'. ¿Sigues seguro de eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Claro que sí. No importa qué, voy a ir a verla" dije igual de seguro como había estado hace horas.

"Entonces escucha esto. Tu amor platónico es hija del jefe de policía de Forks."

Lo miré curiosamente. "¿Y eso qué tiene?" pregunté.

Emmett se golpeó la frente. "Creo que el amor no te va. Te deja demasiado estúpido. Primero olvidas pedir el apellido, después se te olvida que vive en tu lugar natal, y no hay que olvidar…"

"¡Emmett!" dije rápidamente. "Ve al punto."

"Has perdido la cabeza, hermano. El jefe Swan es un tipo serio. Incluso de niña protegía con fiereza a su familia. ¿Vas a ir a su casa y qué le dirás? 'Hola jefe Swan, sé que no me conoce pero vengo a buscar a su hija Bella porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella'" soltó un bufido. "Créeme, Edward. El hombre no dejará que te acerques a su hija. ¡Es un maldito policía!" gritó, intentando hacerme ver algo que claramente me estaba perdiendo. "Tiene un arma, Edward. Si te ve cerca de su hija el tipo te va a disparar. ¿Comprendes ahora?"

Me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Así que, la persona que probablemente era el amor de mi vida resulta ser hija del jefe de policía del lugar donde vive y dicho policía estará dispuesto a dispararle a él, prácticamente un extraño, si se acerca sin razón aparente a su hija diciendo que la quiere. Hasta a mí me sonaba raro ahora.

Solté un gruñido y me recosté en el sillón mientras Esme despeinaba mi cabello. Bella. Isabella. Isabella Swan. La hija de un policía, un policía _armado._ Justo mi suerte.

"No importa" dije rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emmett divertido.

"Me importa un demonio si su padre me dispara por acercarme a ella. Tomaré la bala, pero la volveré a ver. De eso estoy seguro."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, procuré que no hubiera muchas incoherencias. Primero, aquí hemos de suponer que el vuelo tenía una escala y dura ocho horas ok? bien, (si hay vuelos de phoenix a seattle que duran ocho horas así que no me estoy inventando eso). De Seattle a Port Angeles, sin tomar el ferri son 3 horas 44 minutos de camino. Dado que este Edward al igual que muchos que he leido conduce malditamente rápido entonces se quitó esos 44 minutos. Sí. Esos datos son cortesía de despegar .com y de Google Maps xD lol.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO REVIEWS! YA ME CANSE DE PEDIRLOS AMABLEMENTE ASÍ QE LOS ESPERO LOL sii no dejan un review los comeré °w° rraaawwwrr! xD mi bandeja de entrada en el msn me dice si lo hacen así que no pueden engañarme bwajaja xD GRACIAS n.n'**

_**~Lna**_


	6. Debo Encontrarte

**N/A: A todas las personas que leen esto, me disculpo. Apenas he descubierto la forma en la que puedo escribir sin distraerme. Y descubrí la forma en la que puedo tener más incentivos para escribir. Para más información, lean abajo. Creanme que es importante :D Disfruten!**

**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO! Solamente la trama n.n**

Sólo una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 6: Debo encontrarte.

**BPOV**

El largo camino hasta Forks había pasado en silencio. Mi padre no lo había cuestionado porque seguramente pensó que estaba pensando… y en realidad así era. Pensaba… en Edward.

Es curioso, cómo una persona puede chocar conmigo, conocerme mejor que nadie, técnicamente, vivir una de las tardes más inolvidables que haya pasado en el lugar más hermoso que he visto y de la noche a la mañana convertirse en la primer persona de la que me había enamorado. Todo en un solo día... que terminó justo en la mañana del día siguiente.

Qué no hubiera dado por estar con él incluso unas horas más, pero el maldito destino y nuestras mentiras nos hicieron separarnos tan pronto. Claro que, ninguno de los dos sabía que yo me iba a sentir así. Probablemente el ya me había olvidado, o aún pensaría en mí, pero no de forma tan severa como yo.

Lo tenía mal. Desde que llegué a mi casa no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Charlie me dejó inundarme en mis pensamientos, quizás porque no se daba cuenta de mi estado o porque sabía que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Tomé mis cosas, acomodé mi cuarto, volví mi habitación a lo que era antes, sólo que ahora con cosas de acuerdo a mi edad, todo eso lo hice en una clase de 'piloto automático'. Agradecía haberlo hecho bien porque con la atención que tenía no me interesaba fijarme en qué ropa ponía en mi armario, qué libros ponía en los estantes y qué fotos guardaba y cuales dejaba por ahí.

Charlie resistió mi silencio hasta la hora de cenar. Había comprado una pizza y yo estaba mirándola mientras sería pensando cuando Charlie estampó sus manos contra la mesa. Di un salto por el repentino sonido y lo miré algo irritada. Odiaba que me asustaran.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Desde que me viste no has dicho palabra, ¿no te gusta el lugar? ¿Quieres volver con tu madre?" preguntó con tristeza.

Me sentí mal de haberle hecho pensar eso así que lo saqué de su confusión. "No papá. Lo que pasa es que… um…" no sabía cómo ponerlo. "Conocí a mi compañero de asiento en el avión y por alguna manera no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza" me ruboricé al decir eso y bajé la mirada a mi comida intacta.

"¿Compañero? Así como… ¿un chico?" preguntó mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

Tendríamos que trabajar en estas charlas. "Sí, papá. Un chico. Pero no te preocupes, creo que sólo fue porque me agradó, probablemente estaré siendo yo misma mañana" le aseguré con una sonrisa. Dejó el tema y me puse a comer, en parte porque no quería preocuparlo y en parte porque, ahora que alguien más lo sabía, me sentía relajada y tenía mucha hambre.

Era sábado por la noche, y recuerdo que Charlie dijo en el camino a Forks que iba a tener todo el verano para hacer lo que quisiera. Genial. Eso era lo menos que necesitaba en el momento. Tiempo libre.

Me fui a acostar antes de las diez de la noche pero estaba exhausta y quería estar sola. Después de prepararme para irme a dormir, me di cuenta de todas las cosas que debí preguntarle a Edward y que no lo hice. Error número uno: su apellido. Segundo error: un número de teléfono. Tercer error: algún correo electrónico. Cuarto error: preguntar cuándo nos volveríamos a ver.

Ese cuarto error era el que me estaba quitando el sueño. El prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. Lo cual podría ser en un rato, mañana, en una semana, un mes, años… nuestra próxima vida. _Bien, no exageres._ Relajé por partes todo mi cuerpo y vacié mi mente, sólo concentrándome en lo que hacía y me quedé dormida cuando menos lo noté.

Desperté el domingo y el sol ya no entraba por mi ventana, eso quería decir que ya era muy tarde. Hice mi rutina diaria, me limpié, bañé y me vestí y bajé. Charlie no estaba, pero había dejado una nota.

_Bells:_

_Fui a trabajar… regresaré en la tarde. Si vas a salir, o hacer algo por el estilo avísame por si llego antes que tu. Que tengas un buen día._

_Charlie._

No quería quedarme aquí, pero no sabía que hacer porque no conocía a nadie. Y extrañaba la compañía. La compañía de alguien en específico que justamente ahora parecía más un sueño que realidad. Entonces me decidí. Charlie dejaba aquí su camioneta, y tomaba su patrulla en el trabajo. Corrí a la ventana para revisar que estuviera ahí. Entonces me serví un plato de cereal, completamente asombrada por mi 'estupendo' plan. Después de terminarlo, le escribí una nota a Charlie, en caso de que regresara efectivamente primero que yo.

_Papá:_

_Me fui a Port Ángeles a buscar una buena librería. No tardaré, pero si llegas y no estoy, llámame._

_Bella._

Eso bastaría, creo yo.

La camioneta de Charlie era un poco lenta, pero logré llegar antes de las 3… lo consideraba un logro. Lo único que me llegaba a la mente en este lugar era Edward. Se suponía que vivía aquí y eso me hacía recordar que debí de haberle preguntado su dirección. Era mi tercer o cuarto error. El cereal que había desayunado no me llenó mucho, así que fui a un McDonald's a comprar algo para comer. Ya vería que hacer después.

**Edward POV**

Después de descubrir que la persona de quien me había posiblemente enamorado era hija de un policía, Emmett pasó el resto de ese día molestándome a más no poder. Diciéndome que 'el día que volviera a ver a Bella iba a ser el último si su padre me veía' o que 'era sólo cosa mía encontrarme con las mujeres más difíciles'. No tenía ninguna referencia. Es decir… nunca había tenido una novia ni nada por el estilo.

Era deprimente estar a mi lado desde ayer en la noche hasta esta mañana. Estaba haciendo _nada_. Prácticamente respiraba, miraba mi techo, mi almohada o el piso, dependiendo de donde estuviera. No estaba deprimido, o al menos eso quería creer.

La quería. La extrañaba como un demente. Ansiaba su compañía. Honestamente, no deseaba nada más que ir en este momento a Forks, preguntar de puerta en puerta por ella hasta encontrarla y verla otra vez. Pero mi sanidad me decía que probablemente no era una buena idea.

Eran las pobres 5 de la mañana y estaba despierto, pensando en ella. Suspire.

"¡Bang!" gritó Emmett mientras entraba a mi cuarto. Efectivamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Rayos, Emmett. ¿Desde cuándo te despiertas tan temprano en un sábado?" pregunté irritado por haber sido interrumpido.

"Más bien la pregunta sería, ¿hasta cuándo actuarás como un patán sólo porque no puedes ver a tu chica?" dijo con un puchero.

"No seas bebé. No te queda. Aparte, Bella no es mi chica" dije entre dientes.

"Te gusta, la gustas. Te besó, la besaste, se besaron. Salieron. Creo que prácticamente si es tu chica, Eddie" contestó moviendo las cejas.

"No me digas Eddie" le dije cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo. "Lo detesto. ¿Y qué si la extraño? Merezco actuar así" murmuré.

"Basta. Eso es todo" dijo de repente con todo serio y de finalidad. Sin tener oportunidad de descubrir mis ojos, sentí cómo me sujetó de los hombros y me tiró de la cama.

"¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué rayos te sucede!" le grité mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Me había dado un buen golpe.

"Voy a recuperar al hermano agresivo que no aguanta nada y que se arriesga. No al tipo depresivo que piensa que el amor de su vida desapareció de la faz de la tierra."

Me extendió la mano y la tomé, pensando que me ayudaría a levantarme. Pero aparte de eso, me siguió jaloneando. Por todo el pasillo, bajando las escaleras hasta la sala. Había encendido el Wii. El maldito Wii.

"¿En serio?" pregunté divertido. "¿Está será tu forma de intentar recuperar a tu 'hermano agresivo y arriesgado'?"

"Sí" contestó con una sonrisa.

"Buena idea" admití. Puso el juego de Mario Kart. En lo que comenzaba el juego, recordé un pequeño ENORME detalle. "Em, ¿dónde estará Jasper?" Era mi hermano y me había olvidado de él. En serio que lo tenía mal.

"Mamá me dijo ayer que fue a casa de Alice. Parece que pasó la noche allá" dijo sugestivamente.

"Lo vas a atacar con preguntas cuando llegue, ¿verdad?" pregunté con un suspiro.

"Claro. Me conoces bien."

Jugamos un par de carreras, maldiciendo y gritando peor que un marinero porque ganábamos y perdíamos al mismo ritmo. Íbamos completamente empatados. Escuchamos el ruido de una puerta abrirse y vimos entrar a Jasper. Tenía una cara… definitivamente había bebido demasiado ayer.

"Hola, hermanito" canturreó Emmett, poniéndole pausa al juego. "¿Cómo te la pasaste con Alice? ¿Qué no nos extrañabas?"

Jasper se rió mientras se acercaba a darnos un abrazo de hermanos. Al tenernos así, nos golpeó en la cabeza.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" le pregunté mientras me recuperaba de mi segundo golpe en este día.

"Por no haber llegado el día correcto. Los esperaba, pero mamá me dijo que iban a llegar hasta mañana y ya tenía planes. Así que es culpa de ustedes."

"Claro, como digas" dijo Emmett sacudiendo su mano. "Fue culpa de Eddie" le lancé una mirada envenenada. "Se quedó a pasear con su novia nueva. Oh, espera, ¡es la primera!" soltó con una risa.

Ahora yo lo golpeé a él. Vendetta. "Primero, no es mi novia. Segundo, tú fuiste quién no llegó a…" me di cuenta del error. "¡Reunión de hermanos!" los tomé a los dos y los llevé a la esquina más alejada de la sala, sólo por si acaso. "Jasper" le dije para llamar su atención. "Este tonto" comenté señalando a Emmett. "No llegó al aeropuerto a tiempo y conocí a una chica. Resumiendo la historia, ella y yo esperamos juntos en Seattle a que él llegara para poder llegar los dos al mismo tiempo. Sabes lo que pasaría si no llegáramos juntos" le dije seriamente y él asintió con un leve temblor. "Le dijimos a mamá que el vuelo era el que se había retrasado, así que no debes de decir nada" me apresuré a decir.

"Callado como una tumba" me contestó Jasper. Sonrió maliciosamente y me dijo: "Entonces ¿al fin tienes novia? Y la conociste en un aeropuerto. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti. Ya eres un niño crecidito" dijo fingiendo estar completamente orgulloso de mí.

"Soy mayor que tú" le dije con los ojos entrecerrados. "En fin" dije para terminar con el tema. "¿Juegas?" dije señalando el Wii que seguía en pausa.

"No, gracias. Me muero de sueño iré a dormir un poco antes de despertar otra vez" respondió Jasper con un bostezo.

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada. "Alice sí que te dejó exhausto." Pude ver cómo la cara de Jasper se ponía roja antes de que se volteara y se fuera por las escaleras. Definitivamente algo había pasado.

Seguimos jugando al juego. Finalmente le tomé ventaja y gané más carreras que él. Ese juego era un vicio insano. Ya eran casi las 9. Mis padres iban a despertar pronto. A menos que… ¡no! No quería pensarlo. Me estremecí por la mera idea. Emmett dejó su control frustradamente y raramente me convenció de que fuéramos los 3 a McDonald's a comer algo lleno de papas fritas como su 'premio de consolación'. No tuve de otra más que aceptar.

Mis padres bajaron y nos saludaron. Ya no les sorprendía que estuviéramos pegados al juego desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Fuimos todos a desayunar, porque se iban a ir a trabajar.

"Vamos a ir a McDonald's en la tarde para saciar el hambre de Emmett" comenté para hacerles saber dónde estaríamos.

Este era el lado malo de las vacaciones. A veces hacías tanto, o hacías tan poco, que te quedabas sin nada qué hacer más que pensar qué hacer. Y si piensan que eso es confuso, entonces las cosas se ponen peor.

Después de desayunar subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Y me quedé ahí viendo series en la televisión. No es que hubiera nada bueno a esta hora, pero tal como dije antes, no tenía nada que hacer. Me rendí en buscar algo que ver en un par de minutos y fui al cuarto de Jasper. Teníamos confianza así que no toqué antes de entrar.

Estaba vestido y tenía sus brazos sobre los ojos. Parecía estar pensando profundamente. Vaya, ¿así me vería yo? Pobre de mí.

"¿Jasper?" quitó sus brazos y volteó a verme. . "¿Qué pasó con Alice?" pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente ese era el problema.

"Sólo diré… que le quité su inocencia ayer" confesó tímidamente.

"¡No estés jodiendo!" dije sorprendido. "Le quitaste la inocencia… entonces también perdiste la tuya" comenté con una sonrisa.

"Como sea" dijo con un gruñido.

"¿Estaban conscientes?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo sí. Pero ella estaba demasiado alegre anoche. Claro que ella actúa así, por eso no sé si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me siento como un completo imbécil" dijo sentándose en su cama.

"Habla con ella" le dije simplemente. "Es mejor que conversen ahora a que después ella piense mal de ti."

"Lo haré" dijo convencido. "Mientras tú cuéntame sobre tu 'nueva primera novia'" dijo en tono de burla.

Pasamos horas en su cuarto, yo contándole toda mi historia con Bella, sin dar muchos detalles. Me dijo que era un loco y que tenía mala suerte de que fuera la hija de un policía, pero que estaba feliz por mí. Después de terminar, él llamó a Alice y por la media conversación que escuché y las expresiones de Jasper, me di cuenta que ella estaba consciente cuando hicieron eso. Afortunadamente no tendrían problemas con eso.

Emmett nos llamó antes de las 3 para que ya nos fuéramos a McDonald's. Nos llevamos mi auto. Mi Volvo. Emmett decía que era un auto para señoras, pero a mí me encantaba. Era una de las cosas que yo había comprado, no que me hubieran regalado.

Al llegar, me sentí extraño. Miré alrededor y no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa. Seguía teniendo esa sensación extraña pero había estado resistiendo el instinto de voltear mi cabeza 360 grados para inspeccionar el lugar. Jasper estaba contando cosas que habían sucedido en su fiesta ayer y nos estábamos riendo a más no poder.

Estaba apenas controlando mi risa después de que Jasper dijo que uno de sus amigos se había caído inexplicablemente de un maldito árbol cuando recibí mi tercer golpe del día. Alguna persona que giró mal y me golpeó en la cabeza con su codo. Solté un gruñido. Volteé a decirle a quien fuera que me había golpeado cuando me encontré con la mirada de la persona que había extrañado tanto por apenas un día.

Nos quedamos mirando con una expresión mezclada entre sorpresa, confusión y felicidad cuando escuché las voces de mis hermanos.

"¡Bells!" Emmett.

"¿Ella Bella?" Jasper.

"¡Sí!"

"¿En serio es ella?"

"¡Claro que sí es!"

Le sonreí a Bella mientras me ponía de pie. "Hola" le dije en voz baja.

"Hola" me contestó con una enorme sonrisa radiante.

Entonces la besé. Mandé al diablo que fuera demasiado pronto, que mis hermanos estuvieran a menos de un metro de nosotros, que probablemente todo el lugar nos estuviera viendo. Lo había pensado una vez y ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. La había conocido menos de un día pero no necesitaba más. Había pasado todo un día pensando: 'Debo encontrarte, Bella, no importa qué' para ahora encontrarla aquí enfrente de mí.

_Dios bendiga a Emmett y su premio de consolación,_ pensé graciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang... no pude mantenerlos separados. Por eso los quiero tanto cmo pareja jajaja. Ahora, toda la información que quieren, pueden y DEBEN saber.<strong>

**Primero: Es el turno de Ary así que ahora yo le daré prisa a ella n.n y le ayudaré si quiere que le ayude a hacer el capi jajaja.**

**Segundo: MI técnica para incentivarme y motivarme a escribir es hacerlo apagando el internet para poder escribir y: necesito una motivación.**

**NO es nada así de una musa ni nada. Necesito una persona amigable y crítica que me diga: 'me gusta tu historia, ¿cuando la acutalizaras?' cada día. Yo las llamaré: motivadoras. Así que, tengo una motivadora para 2 fics. Me falta una persona motivadora para esta historia, la historia con las cartas y las 2 traducciones D: Necesitan o entrar mucho a su perfil de O agregarme a mi vicio eterno: el facebook. si les interesa sólo díganme para saber que puedo contar con ustedes.**

**Si no... entonces seguiré apagando el internet a ver si me inspiro aun a seguir escribiendo. pero una cosa es segura. LA HISTORIA CONTINUA y terminara! lo prometo!**

**~Lna**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: He vuelto! Si! así es! y Quiero agradecer a la sexy (sii pegue tu mensaje tal como lo pusiste! xD) de Zafiroamapola20 (Marjorie) por presionarme, corregirme y decirme que corriera para ayudarme a escribir este pedazo de hermosura de capitulo porque sin ella no la hubiera subido hasta el estreno de amanecer parte 2! :ooo**

**Disclaimer: LA TRAMA ES MIAA MIAA, de ARY ARY y una parte de Marjorie tambien! w soy compartida xD Y steph también comparte con nosotras!**

Sólo una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 7

**EPOV**

Entonces la besé. Mandé al diablo que fuera demasiado pronto, que mis hermanos estuvieran a menos de un metro de nosotros, que probablemente todo el lugar nos estuviera viendo. Lo había pensado una vez y ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. La había conocido menos de un día pero no necesitaba más. Había pasado todo un día pensando: 'Debo encontrarte, Bella, no importa qué' para ahora encontrarla aquí enfrente de mí.

_Dios bendiga a__Emmett__y su premio de consolación,_ pensé graciosamente.

**BPOV**

Caminé a la entrada de McDonalds y al entrar me asaltó el ruido de personas hablando y niños jugando. Estaba algo distraída y me quedé más tiempo del necesario observando el menú.

Había planeado venir a comer algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué pedir. Me rendí tratando de pensar en algo que comer y me volteé para aclarar mi cabeza, cuando sentí golpear algo con mi codo.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, que mi torpeza y yo hiciéramos otra aparición. Demonios.

Me volteé, ahora con más cuidado y me preparé para disculparme con la pobre víctima de mi golpe. La persona se volteó rápidamente y cuando reaccioné observé su rostro. No podía creerlo. Era Edward.

No, en serio no podía creerlo. De todos los lugares de la ciudad me acabo de encontrar con Edward en un McDonalds. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que esto pasara? Estaba segura que era casi imposible.

¡Gracias destino!

Escuché vagamente la voz de Emmett y quien suponía era su otro hermano, Jasper, reconociendo quién era, pero no estaba concentrada en eso. Estaba concentrada en el hecho de que había extrañado a Edward con locura y ahora lo tenía enfrente de mí y no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

Edward pareció leer mi mente porque se acercó a mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos y el lugar estaba repentinamente vacío. No me importaba estar dando un espectáculo a los niños ni que sus hermanos estuvieran sentados ahí. Había extrañado a Edward, y admitía también haber extrañado sus besos.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello y me dejé llevar por el beso. Me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo mejor cuando escuché a alguien aclarando su garganta. Edward apretó mi cintura, separándome de él, pero sin dejarme ir. Volteé a ver a un divertido Emmett y a Jasper con la cara roja.

Emmett le estaba susurrando a Jasper. "Y eso que no los viste en el aeropuerto." Al oír eso me puse tan roja como Jasper. "Lamento interrumpir" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa sugestiva. Me reí y volteé a ver a Edward.

"Hola" lo saludé. Creo que había olvidado hacer eso ya que mis labios estaban ocupados en el momento.

"Hola" me sonrió. Nos quedamos sonriendo por un momento y entonces Edward nos volteó hacia sus hermanos. "Bella, ya conoces a Emmett, y él es mi otro hermano Jasper" nos presentó.

Me separé reluctantemente de Edward y fui a abrazar a Emmett. "Me alegra verte de nuevo, Em." Me soltó y me giré hacia Jasper. Acababa de conocerlo, pero parecía amigable así que también lo abracé. "Es un gusto conocerte, Jasper."

Jasper respondió mi abrazo incómodamente y asintió. "Igualmente."

Nos separamos y no tardé en estar adherida a Edward. Nos volvimos a sentar y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme a él.

Emmett decidió hablar. "Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" me preguntó.

"Tenía hambre y decidí venir. En Forks no hay McDonalds" dije eso como si fuera una maldición.

"Sí" repuso Emmett, "¿pero dónde está tu comida?"

Lo miré tontamente antes de reaccionar. Con la mente perdida, el hambre y el accidente con Edward me había olvidado completamente de pedir comida. "Maldición" murmuré. "Creo que olvidé pedirla, con todo lo que pasó."

Emmett me sonrió y se levantó, jalando a Jasper con él. "Nosotros pediremos por ti. ¿Hay algo que prefieras?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Como lo que sea." Con eso, Emmett asintió y él y Jasper se alejaron, dejándonos un momento a solas.

En cuanto estuvimos técnicamente solos, Edward llenó mi cara de pequeños besos y comencé a reír. "No esperé volver a verte tan pronto" me dijo con una triste sonrisa, seguramente recordando los últimos días. No sabía de él, pero los míos habían sido casi inaguantables.

"Te extrañé" admití, mientras me acercaba a él. Edward puso su cabeza sobre la mía y suspiró.

"Yo también, linda. No tienes idea de cuánto" me respondió. Creo que podía adivinarlo, pero no quería hablar de eso, así que decidí preguntarle cosas normales. "¿Qué tal estuvo el regreso a tu casa?" pregunté con interés. Me moría por saber si la mentira con su madre había resultado o no.

"Bien. Mamá nos extrañaba, y no nos preguntó nada sobre el retraso, aunque sí preguntó sobre ti gracias a que Emmett abrió su enorme boca. Me sorprende que no haya preguntado cómo nos conocimos ni nada por el estilo" se preguntó en voz alta. "Será porque sólo piensa que es…" dejó de hablar en el momento que se enrojecía un poco.

Sonreí divertida. "¿Qué ibas a decir, Edward?"

Aclaró su garganta. "Nada. No importa por ahora. ¿Qué tal te recibieron en casa?" me preguntó.

"Pues no hay mucho que decir" dije con simpleza. "Charlie me llevó a casa, acomodé mis cosas. Charlie no es muy afectivo, pero sé que me quiere. Probablemente simplemente no sabía qué decirme."

"Es bueno que tengas a tu padre contigo" comentó Edward. "Y es un policía…" se movió en su lugar y después se rió, como si hubiera recordado algo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

"Es que mi madre entró en un tipo de 'Operación encontrar a Bella' y cuando te encontramos entre unas fotos, dijo que eras la hija de Charlie y ella y Emmett comenzaron a reír como locos."

Solté una pequeña risa. "Porque un policía es mi padre" dije, como para confirmar.

"No por eso, sino porque estaba a punto de ir a Forks a buscarte y Emmett dijo que eso no sería una buena idea."

Eso sí me hizo reír. Me imaginé a Edward llegando a la puerta de mi casa y Charlie recibiéndolo sin tener la menor idea de quién era. "Sí, no hubiera sido buena idea" concordé.

Después de parar de reír, Edward me miró fijamente y acarició mi mejilla. "¿Bella?"

Mi corazón se aceleró. "¿Sí?"

Edward tomó un respiro y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

"¡TENEMOS LA COMIDA!" gritó Emmett, acercándose con una bandeja de comida mientras que Jasper tomaba su lugar. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Edward para que volviera a hablar.

"Te lo diré después" susurró antes de besar mi cabeza.

Asentí, recordando en mi cabeza que tenía que preguntarle después. Tenía mucha hambre así que empecé a comer inmediatamente. Comenzaron a preguntarme cosas sobre mi vida, así que intenté responderles como mejor pude. También comencé a preguntarles sobre su familia. Al parecer el hecho de que la Sra. Cullen era una madre protectora y peligrosa no era chiste, porque todos hablaban seriamente cuando salía su nombre. Y yo me reía cada vez que lo hacían.

"¡Bella! Debiste de haber visto la depresión de mi hermano por no verte" dijo Emmett mientras reía. "Sólo se quedaba haciendo nada, porque la vida no tenía sentido sin ti" dijo con un tono de voz dramático.

"No exageres, Emmett" dijo Edward mientras estiraba su brazo para golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

Me giré a verlo. "¿Entonces no me extrañaste?" pregunté con la voz más seria que pude mientras intentaba esconder mi sonrisa.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "Por supuesto" me dijo seriamente.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando contenerme. "¿Por supuesto? Entonces lo admites. Creo que comprendo que no me extrañes," dije bajando la vista. Vi que quería decir algo y hablé, "No hables. No necesitas hablar, ya dijiste suficiente" fruncí el ceño y miré hacia otro lado y sonreí un poco sin que él lo viera.

"Bella" susurró Edward. Sentí su mano tomando la mía, pero no me volteé. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me obligaron a mirarlo a los ojos. "Bella, mírame" dijo. Y lo miré. "Sí te extrañé" habló lentamente. "Te extrañé demasiado," dijo en voz más baja. No me pude contener y solté una risilla. Edward frunció el ceño y soltó mi rostro. "¿No era en serio?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"No" admití, "pero fue divertido" dije entre risas. Edward no se rió conmigo.

"Pues a mí no me parece gracioso" dijo seriamente y se puso a comer. No podía creerlo. Era el primer día de nuestro reencuentro y ya había lastimado sus sentimientos. No me sorprendería que ya no quisiera hablarme.

"Edward, sólo era una broma" dije suavemente, intentando mejorar su humor. Tomé su mano y la apreté. "Yo también te extrañé demasiado. Tanto que podría parecer ridículo, pero así fue. No debí de haber bromeado con eso, lo siento." Lo miré a los ojos, esperando a que me viera.

Finalmente me miró a los ojos y habló, "¿Es verdad?" preguntó en voz baja, pero lleno de seriedad. Cuando asentí para responderle, me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar y cuando reaccioné, estaba atrapada en sus besos de nuevo.

Estaba perdonada. Después de ese repentino beso, nos separamos un poco. Edward me tomo de la barbilla sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y amor, mucho amor, aunque pensaba que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor, estaba casi segura de que eso era. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos lo que me pareció una eternidad, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, bajé la vista a sus labios que lucían realmente apetitosos. Juntó nuestros labios, me besó con tanta ternura y amor como si no quisiera soltarme nunca y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando.

Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí. "¿Estoy perdonada?"

Me sonrió enormemente. "Claro que sí."

Enfrente de nosotros, Jasper se rió y Emmett bufó, "Dios, me gustaría tener a mi novia aquí."

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. "Maldito seas, Emmett. ¿Por eso llegaste tarde?" preguntó Edward divertido.

"Cállate, Edward. Tengo una novia, no es tan sorprendente" Emmett estaba avergonzado, no lo podía creer. "Aparte de haber llegado a la hora, no hubieras conocido a Bella."

"Touché" respondió Edward mientras me acercaba a él.

Terminamos de comer y salimos de McDonalds sin saber qué hacer después. Emmett decidió hablar.

"¡Tengo una idea!" todos lo vimos para ver qué decía. "¿Qué tal si Jasper y yo vamos a casa de Alice para sacar todos los detalles de la fiesta y tú acompañas a Bella de regreso a Forks?"

Estaba segura de que mi rostro se había iluminado. Poder pasar un par de horas más con Edward parecía algo increíble ahora. "Por mí no hay problema" dije con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió. "Por mí tampoco. Pero tengo una condición" le dijo con seriedad a Emmett. "Jasper conduce mi auto."

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett molesto.

"Porque la última vez que usaste mi auto me conseguiste dos multas, EN UN SOLO DÍA," respondió Edward. Emmett pareció recordarlo y se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, como sea. ¡Vamos Jasper!" gritó con su usual voz fuerte. "Me encantó volver a verte, Bella" me dijo mientras me atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

"Pienso lo mismo" dije sin aire. Finalmente me soltó y Jasper se acercó a darme un abrazo.

"Un gusto conocerte, Bella. Espero verte pronto" me dijo antes de soltarme.

"Lo mismo digo" respondí.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a alejarse y entonces Emmett gritó "¡No hagas nada que yo no harías!" y comenzó a reír. Su risa era contagiosa y terminé riéndome también.

"¡Adiós Emmett!" dijimos Edward y yo. Nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos por haber hablado al mismo.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Edward.

"Vamos" acepté.

Caminamos hasta donde había dejado la camioneta de Charlie y Edward se detuvo un momento para juzgar a la camioneta.

"¿Es tuya?" me preguntó con una mueca.

"No, es de mi papá" respondí. "Sé que no es un auto de último modelo, pero a mí me gusta."

Edward seguía haciendo caras cuando se subió a la camioneta. Una vez adentro, me volteé a verlo y sonreí.

"En serio no esperaba encontrarme contigo hoy, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho" dije con una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó y me dio un beso. "Yo también me alegro."

El camino de Port Ángeles a Forks nos tomó un par de horas debido a que la camioneta era lenta y yo tenía un enorme respeto por las leyes de vialidad. Todo el camino la pasamos platicando, y cantando canciones que conocíamos en el radio. Al parecer teníamos gustos muy parecidos.

En algún momento del camino, él había extendido su mano y yo no tardé en poner mi mano sobre la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. No podía sentirme más feliz que en ese momento.

Demasiado pronto, incluso para mí, llegamos a Forks y minutos después, a mi casa. Estacioné la camioneta enfrente de la casa y tomé un respiro.

"Esta es mi casa" le presenté, señalando por la ventana.

"Es linda" me dijo mientras salía de la camioneta. Solté un suspiro y me preparé para bajar pero Edward ya estaba a mi lado abriendo mi puerta para ayudarme a salir. Tomé su mano y no la solté cuando salí.

"Gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

Tuvimos otro momento de mirarnos y entonces no resistí y lo besé. Era mucho más cómodo besarlo ahora que sus hermanos no estaban enfrente de nosotros. Sujeté su camisa y lo mantuve cerca de mí mientras que sus manos se iban alrededor de mi cintura para alzarme un poco y poder besarme mejor. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que sentía y en los besos que nos dábamos que no me fijé en nada hasta que escuché una voz.

"Bella, me gustaría que me presentaras a tu amigo."

_Maldición._ ¿Por qué el día tenía que estar lleno de interrupciones?

Me separé un poco de Edward pero tomé su mano y me mantuve a su lado. Me volteé a ver a mi papá que tenía la cara roja y parecía estar a punto de gritar o tal vez desmayarse. No tenía idea.

Inhalé profundamente. "Papá, él es Edward Cullen. Él es el chico del que te hablé" más bien lo mencioné en una conversación, pero sí lo había mencionado.

Edward y yo dimos un paso hacia Charlie y Edward extendió su mano. "Es un gusto conocerlo, jefe Swan."

Charlie parecía sorprendido de que Edward supiera que él era un policía, pero no lo dejó mostrar mucho y apretó la mano de Edward, posiblemente tratando de intimidarlo. "Edward" dijo simplemente.

Nos quedamos parados por un momento sin decir nada y entonces Charlie dijo, "Bueno, ¿por qué no pasan, Bella? Así tengo oportunidad de conocer mejor al chico" sonrió, y parecía estar planeando algo.

"Papá, compórtate, por favor" dije avergonzada.

Charlie alzó las manos inocentemente y entró a la casa. Mientras Edward y yo nos acercábamos a la puerta, musité, "lo siento."

Edward sonrió y apretó mi mano. "No importa" me dijo tranquilamente. "Es mejor que conozca a tu padre antes de pedirte que seas mi novia" me sonrió sugestivamente y mi corazón se detuvo.

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeé.

Edward dejó de caminar y tomó mis dos manos antes de verme a los ojos. "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Solté un pequeño grito de emoción y me lancé a sus brazos, apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas. "Claro que sí" respondí.

Nos separamos y entonces entramos a la casa, yo lista para presentarle a Charlie mi nuevo novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward meet the big Charlie-with-the-big-mostacho! xD Dejen reviews! Adoren el fic! esperen el cap que sigue! Diganle a Zafiroamapola20 que me ayude de nuevo con el que sigue! dejen mas reviews! amen a edward! amen a todos! :D nos vemos! :D<strong>

**SIGO RECOMENDANDO LA TRADUCCION DE MI HIJA AMIGA Ary Tomlinson "Everlasting" DEJENLE UN ASOMBROSO REVIEW Y SEREMOS FELICES JAJAJA XD**


	8. Escrutinio

**N/A: No volveré a preguntarme por qué algunas historias no son actualizadas por meses. no es nada lindo. Una disculpa a todas T_T Disfruten!**

Sólo Una Vida de Amor

Capítulo 8: Escrutinio

**Charlie POV**

Aunque sabía que mi hija era técnicamente una adulta y no sabía mucho sobre su vida antes de Forks, estaba seguro que no olvidaría mencionar a algún novio que tuviera mientras vivía en Arizona. Eso, o en caso de no serlo, al chico que se encontraba _besando_ a mi hija, enfrente de _mi_ casa, seguramente dando un espectáculo a los vecinos.

Pensé que se separarían al escuchar mi llegada, pero parecía que estaban encerrados en su propio mundo. No sabía si esto me alegraba, me entristecía o me ponía furioso. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que estaba presente, Bella se puso más colorada que las luces navideñas y el chico se exaltó, pero no parecía estar asustado. Me sorprendí un poco cuando supe que él, Edward, era el chico en el que Bella no podía dejar de pensar. Tomé eso como una buena señal. Les di un poco de tiempo para recuperarse y entré a la casa, no sin antes mostrar mis intenciones de hacer un par de preguntas cuando estuvieran adentro. Dejé las llaves de la patrulla en el comedor y fui a sentarme a mi reclinador.

Normalmente dejaba mi cinturón con mi arma en el armario. Pero, bueno, si este chico resultaba ser un idiota con mi hija, pensaba que una pequeña indirecta no le iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Después de un par de minutos, Bella y, quien ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward, se reunieron conmigo en la sala y se sentaron juntos en el sofá. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño por esto.

—Bien… —hice tronar los huesos de mis manos—. Comencemos con esto —dije con una sonrisa.

—Papá, por favor —me pidió Bella, completamente ruborizada.

—Vamos, Bella. No pasa nada. Edward sabe que no haré nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Pues yo… —tartamudeó Edward.

— ¿Lo ves? Todo está bien —interrumpí. Puse una cara seria y comencé a utilizar mi táctica: _Preguntas rápidas, respuestas rápidas—._ ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

—Tres horas —respondió él con rapidez—. Más o menos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté completamente incrédulo. Bella había estado hablando de él desde hace días. No era posible que sólo llevaran unas horas de estar juntos—. Explícate muchacho.

—Papá… —siseó Bella.

—Bueno, técnicamente llevamos un par de horas siendo una pareja. Ya sabe, oficialmente. Y, no quise hacerlo rápidamente, ¿sabe? Apenas nos conocemos, pero, créame, señor, desde que vi a su hija no he dejado a pensar en ella. Pero, es decir, no es que… —el chico no paraba de tartamudear y decidí sacarlo de su miseria antes de que hiciera algo que me molestara.

—Detente, chico. —Alcé mis manos con inocencia—. No tienes que explicarte tanto. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. No es como si fueran a casarse, ¿verdad?

Edward se ruborizó completamente. Bella soltó una risita y le sonreí, efectivamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bella, ¿por qué no vas a pedir una pizza? Invita al chico a quedarse a comer.

—Eso no es necesario, señor. Yo… —comenzó a decir.

—No, vamos. Yo insisto —sonreí y Bella me fulminó con la mirada—. Vamos, Bells. Yo cuidaré bien aquí de tu novio.

Y con eso, soltó un bufido y se fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba el teléfono. En cuanto no pude verla, dirigí toda mi atención a Edward.

—Escúchame bien, chico. Aprecio que pienses en mi hija, y que aparentemente no puedas dejar de pensar en ella, pero debo advertírtelo. Sabes bien que soy un policía —palmeé mi pistola—. Así que sabes que tengo ciertas… habilidades, para hacer desaparecer a alguien sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Edward tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y me encaró. —Con todo respeto, señor. No pienso hacer nada malo hacia ella. Es verdad, nos conocemos muy poco, y hemos salido apenas una vez, pero creo que ella y yo podemos funcionar. Mi familia vivió aquí hace un par de años, y mi madre me hizo saber que era un policía antes de verlo con su… erm, arma.

Me removí incómodo en mi lugar, inseguro de qué decir ahora. Es decir… posiblemente mi hija y yo sabíamos exactamente lo mismo de _su_ novio. Quizás deberían conocerse mejor antes de darle una buena advertencia. —Bien… —tosí—. De acuerdo. Pero ya lo sabes, Edward. Si acaso llegas a…

— ¡Papá! —gritó Bella desde la entrada de la sala—. Creo que aún no es momento de hacer amenazas —rodó los ojos, se acercó a Edward y lo tomó de la mano—. Estaremos arriba, por si acaso necesitas algo. La pizza llegará en media hora. —Lo levantó del sofá y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Bella! —la llamé medio irritado.

— ¡Dejaremos la puerta abierta, papá! ¡No te preocupes! —respondió, con los pasos en las escaleras resonando en mis oídos.

**BPOV**

Sabía que no era inteligente besar a Edward en medio de la calle, llena de vecinos que podrían contárselo a mi padre. Nunca se me ocurrió que _mi padre_ fuera quien me viera en primer lugar. Fue un gran momento incómodo. Probablemente Edward estaría espantado ahora. No llevábamos ni siquiera un día pasado en armonía y ya estaba sufriendo el escrutinio de mi padre. ¿Qué tan raro es eso?

Cuando llegamos arriba, abrí mi puerta y señalé adentro. —Te presento mi habitación.

Me dejó entrar primero, y vi cómo analizaba cada esquina de mi cuarto antes de lanzarme de espaldas a mi cama, soltando un bufido de frustración.

—Lamento tanto lo que hizo mi padre. Seguramente no esperabas tanta presión, ya que…

—Bella, está bien. —Miré a Edward, que me sonreía amablemente, parado en medio de mi pequeño cuarto—. Estoy seguro de que solo está preocupado por ti. Es decir, ¿cuándo sales con una persona a la que conociste durante un vuelo?

—Pero pasamos toda una tarde juntos —comenté.

—Sí, pero él no sabe eso —respondió con una hermosa risa.

Me senté al borde de mi cama y palmeé el espacio a mi lado, invitándolo a sentarse conmigo. Me miró fijamente y caminó despacio hacia mí, causando que todo mi rostro se sintiera en llamas.

No tenía ni una pizca de experiencia siendo la _novia_ de alguien. La diferencia entre el día del vuelo y este preciso momento, era la connotación de _esa_ palabra. Había besado a un extraño, y había sido extraordinario. Ahora este extraño, Edward, era _mi_ novio. Los novios se besan, no hay problema. Pero aún así, había un problema. Parecía que no dejaba de sonrojarme. Mis manos habían comenzado a sudar cuando tomé su mano allá abajo. Mi cara había ardido cuando vi su expresión, y ahora mi corazón palpitaba muchísimo más rápido mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Bajé mi vista a mi regazo, con mis manos retorciéndose y mis ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

Sentí su cercanía antes de verla, ya que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era inconfundible. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos. El calor no había cedido, y si había pasado algo, ahora era más intenso. Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó una de mis manos y la acercó a su rostro para besarla. Entonces volteó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, dándoles un apretón antes de bajar nuestras manos de vuelta a mí regazo.

Una acción tan simple que duró una eternidad en mi mente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Edward suavemente. El tono de su voz me hizo sonreír un poco.

—No es nada. Es solo que… _esto_ —levanté nuestras manos—, es algo completamente nuevo para mí. Sé que no es mucho comparado con… —me sonrojé al recordar nuestros besos—. Pero…

Sacudió su cabeza y rio nerviosamente. —Sé exactamente a qué te refieres. Es diferente, ¿no? —Asentí y él inhaló profundamente antes de continuar—. Creo que es porque estamos aquí —miró alrededor de mi habitación—, y no hay personas ni familias junto con nosotros.

— ¿Excepto por mi padre allá abajo? —me reí.

—Exactamente —concordó.

Sin soltar su mano, me volví a acostar, cubriendo mis ojos con mi mano libre. — ¿Y por qué tú no estás tan… nervioso, como yo? —susurré.

—Quizás porque ya he afrontado a tu padre… y también porque tengo mi propia manera de mostrar mis nervios.

Descubrí mis ojos y vi que la cabeza de Edward estaba justo al lado de la mía. Giré mi cabeza y sus ojos quedaron a centímetros de los míos.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hablo demasiado. ¿No lo notaste? —contestó, cerrando sus ojos por un momento—. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije a tu padre.

—Hhmm, pensé que eso había sido gracias a mi padre. Estaba utilizando sus habilidades policiacas para interrogarte. ¿No te diste cuenta? —Él negó con su cabeza. Suspiré—. Y respecto a lo que dijiste… creo que tiene algo que ver con no dejar de pensar en mí. —Sonreí abiertamente, apoyándome en un codo para verlo mejor—. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Me sorprendió entonces, tomándome de la cintura y dejándome encima de él. Sus manos no dejaron mi cintura, y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro creció. Yo dejé mis manos sobre su pecho. —Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo en un suspiro—. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Comienzo a notarlo —repuse, acercándome a su rostro para poder besarlo. Este beso era igual y diferente a los demás al mismo tiempo. Era igual, porque la sensación de sus labios contra los míos seguía siendo inexplicable, increíblemente buena; pero era diferente porque, bueno, estábamos en _mi_ habitación. Había una tensión alrededor nuestro, que era casi imposible de ignorar.

Pero a pesar de eso, resistimos lo suficiente para no profundizar el beso más de lo necesario. Eso no quiere decir que durara poco. Más bien fue todo lo contrario. Por lo que se sintió como horas, pero seguramente fueron sólo un par de minutos, lo único que se escuchó fueron los sonidos de nuestras respiraciones. Cuando finalmente terminamos de besarnos, descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y sonreí como una tonta, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y escuchando cómo el corazón de Edward hacía exactamente lo mismo.

De alguna forma, los momentos en los que estaba tocándolo se sentían igual, e incluso más intensos, que los besos en sí. Sus manos esparcían calor desde donde estaban posadas en mi cintura, hasta todo mi cuerpo, dejando mi cara ardiendo de una buena forma.

Solté un suspiro, completamente contenta. Aunque no supiera mucho de esto, en verdad esperaba que esta sensación entre nosotros nunca desapareciera.

**EsPOV**

Tener una familia era genial. Quería mi familia más que a nada en este mundo y extrañaba los días que pasábamos los cinco juntos. Aquellos tiempos donde los chicos peleaban entre ellos y su padre era el héroe más grande de sus vidas.

Suspiré. Hacía mucho de eso.

Con los años, llegó el tiempo de la primera despedida, cuando Edward se fue a estudiar a Arizona. Después llegaron las novias, y después llegaron los eventos sociales de la escuela. Últimamente sólo éramos Carlisle y yo en esta enorme casa. Tendría que remediar esto en las vacaciones.

Estaba caminando por la sala cuando vi las maletas de los chicos. Sonreí. Parecía que el hábito de dejar sus cosas donde fuera no había cambiado. Caminé hacia donde estaban las maletas y tomé la de Emmett, quitándole la etiqueta del vuelo y llevándola a su habitación. Cuando fui por la de Edward, quité su etiqueta y noté algo que no me esperaba.

Las fechas de los vuelos eran diferentes.

Fui por la etiqueta de la maleta de Emmett y lo comprobé. El vuelo de Edward había sido un día antes que el de Emmett. O más bien… Emmett había volado un día _después_ de lo planeado. ¿Por qué Edward no había venido a casa, entonces? Me había contado sobre Bella, pero ahora la historia de cómo la conoció tampoco tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo conocerla si posiblemente sólo compartieron un vuelo? También eso fue mentira.

¿Dónde pasó la noche? Fruncí el ceño. _Esto no me está gustando para nada._ Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Jasper. Pasaron dos, tres, siete timbres, y no contestó. ¿Desde cuándo mi hijo no contesta su celular? Decidí intentar con el número de Emmett.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

—Emmett, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué me llamas? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—No sucede nada. ¿No sabes dónde está Jasper?

— ¡Oh! —se rio—. Estamos en casa de Alice. Ellos están arriba.

_Dios, no quiero saberlo._

—Gracias, Emmett —pasé una mano por mi cara—. ¿Y Edward?

Silencio.

—Emmett —dije seriamente—. Dime dónde está Edward.

—Pues… ¿recuerdas la historia de Bella? Cuando fuimos a buscar comida en la mañana, tuvieron una especie de reencuentro del destino, y él se ofreció a ir con ella hasta Forks.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté alarmada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mamá? Antes estabas completamente feliz porque tu hijo estaba _enamorado_ —protestó Emmett.

_Antes de saber que me mintieron, niños._ —Necesito que vengan a casa. Los cuatro.

— ¿Cuatro? —preguntó Emmett confundido.

—Creo que quiero conocer a Bella, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé, Ma. Es decir, se conocen muy poco y… puede que sea demasiado pronto para que conozca a la familia, ¿no crees?

—Vamos, Emmett —me quejé—. ¡Fue con ella a Forks! Seguramente va a encontrarse con sus padres. Me parece simplemente justo.

—Entonces será mejor que yo…

— ¡No te molestes! —dije en voz alta—. Yo misma lo llamaré. Los espero a ti y a Jasper en menos de tres horas.

Suspiró. —De acuerdo, mamá.

—Muy bien, cariño. ¿Y Emmett?

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando vuelvas, espero que me digas por qué tomaste tu vuelo un día después que Edward. Están en problemas.

Colgué. Sabía que se iban a preocupar demasiado, porque así eran ellos. En fin, necesitaban un recordatorio de por qué _no_ debían mentirle a su madre. Respiré profundamente por un momento y llamé a Edward. Me alegró que respondiera de inmediato.

— ¡Hola mamá! —saludó de buen humor.

—Hola, hijo. Parece que alguien anda de buen humor —bromeé.

—Sí, ehm… —carraspeó—. Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos a Bella en McDonald's y comió con nosotros, y me ofrecí a acompañarla de vuelta a Forks. Dejé que Jasper condujera, y le dije a Emmett que habría problemas si él lo hacía. Conocí a su padre pero creo que no va a matarme, a pesar de que es un policía. Y, acabamos de comer pizza. Planeaba volver pronto pero es que…

—Edward, para —ordené. Y se hizo el silencio—. A veces hablas demasiado, Edward. ¿Lo sabías?

—Me lo han dicho —murmuró.

—Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que te espero en casa pronto. Tenemos que hablar, y quiero saber todo de Bella, ahora que has vuelto a verla.

—Pero, mamá… estábamos planeando… —comenzó a decir.

—Edward. Estoy segura que pueden reunirse cuando quieran. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, tienen vacaciones, y no viven _tan_ separados. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Escuché que suspiró, y pude imaginármelo pasando una mano por su cara, un gesto que había heredado de mí. —De acuerdo, madre.

—Muy bien. Que no se te olvide pedir el número de Bella esta vez. No queremos lidiar con un Edward deprimido, ¿o sí? —solté una risa.

—No, mamá. No lo olvidaré. Y no estaba tan mal.

—Sí, Edward. Lo estabas —repuse.

—Bueno. Será mejor que vaya a despedirme.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Sonreí con una pizca de malicia—. Porque cuando vuelvas, tú y Emmett me van a explicar por qué se inventaron todo el cuento del vuelo cancelado. Detalle por detalle. Nos vemos luego, hijo.

Eso les enseñará.

* * *

><p><strong>Es algo corto, pero bueno. Debo advertirles. Si buscan drama, angustia, o tristeza, esta NO es la historia ideal para ustedes. Si les gustó, dejen un review. Y si no, dejen un review. (: No tienen elección. Nos leeremos pronto!<strong>

_**~Lna**_


End file.
